So Finster die Nacht
by Akari-chan
Summary: Quando os corpos de inocentes aparecem drenados de sangue, cabe a Weiss deter a ameaça. Para Ken, as coisas não poderiam ficar piores após ele começar a experimentar uma estranha sensibilidade à luz … Até ele parar nas mãos de Schwarz.   CrawfordxKen
1. Prólogo

Fanfic escrita para um concurso de subversão de clichês . O escolhido foi, claro, histórias de vampiros! A So Finster die Nacht (que significa mais ou menos Tão Escuro Quanto a Noite e é o nome do filme de vampiros Deixa Ela Entrar na Alemanha) possui algumas cenas de violência e um eventual lemon… Ohoho. Ela ganhou segundo lugar no concurso.  
>Obrigada à Blanxe por betar a história!<p>

_Everybody's looking for something  
>Some of them want to use you<br>Some of them want to get used by you  
>Some of them want to abuse you<br>Some of them want to be abused_

**Sweet Dreams – Eurythmics**

**Prólogo**

– Mas que menina idiota.

Ken sacudiu o copo de refrigerante vazio antes de jogá-lo fora na saída do cinema.

– Deixar o vampiro morder ela assim, do nada, com a estaca bem do lado dela.

Era 1999 e aquela história toda de mortos vivos tinha atingido o auge em noventa e quatro, com Entrevista com o Vampiro nos cinemas americanos. Segundo Yohji, nem mesmo as japonesas tinham esquecido dos atores loiros e de olhos azuis ou da trama romântica. Desde Drácula, histórias de vampiro não eram histórias de terror, o que ainda assim não explicava para Ken como virar um vampiro podia ser algo positivo.

– Se fosse eu, tinha matado ele.

– É por isso que você não é popular com as garotas – Yohji suspirou pesarosamente, desviando o olhar de Ken e acenando para uma jovem moça. Ela correspondeu com um sorriso enfático, e Ken se afastou um pouco.

– Você me disse que a gente ia ver um filme de terror – Ken fez uma careta. – Não ir atrás de garotas.

– Garotas gostam desse tipo de coisa hoje em dia – ele afirmou, despreocupado. – É tudo muito romântico, essa história de ficar juntos pra eternidade.

– Você quer dizer que é tudo muito embaraçoso. Isso é se aproveitar de um momento de fragilidade emocional dela.

O cinema estava lotado de mulheres jovens. Ken tinha quase vergonha de estar ali.

– Ah, Ken. Só estou me preocupando em oferecer a esta dama – Yohji deu uma piscadela ao vê-la se aproximando, – um momento para se recordar.

O moreno coçou a orelha e virou o rosto pro outro lado. A garota já estava perigosamente próxima, e ele concluiu que ia voltar sozinho pra casa. Novidade. Ele já devia ter aprendido há muito tempo que Yohji sempre tinha planos e nenhum nunca o incluía.

– Pelo menos me dá a chave do Seven. – engoliu em seco. A moça, uma morena alta e vistosa, mordeu o lábio e suspirou "E quanto ao seu amigo?", com o que Yohji respondeu que ele podia perfeitamente bem pagar um drinque para ela sozinho, e que ele não ia atrapalhar.

– E nada de levar o carro. – Yohji grunhiu entre dentes. – Você quem quis vir de carona.

– É, mas eu não sabia que… Ah, esquece! – Relaxou os ombros. Não tinha argumento mesmo. Não era como se estivesse muito longe de casa, e não era como se as ruas de Tokyo à noite fossem perigosas. Bem, não para ele.

– Você tá me devendo um filme. Um de ação, americano. Daqueles com explosões.

Yohji não estava mais ouvindo mesmo. Ken não duvidava nada que ele tivesse audição seletiva.

– Só não se esquece de voltar amanhã pra floricultura. Você pega o turno cedo.

– Tá, mãe. – ele se despediu de Ken o mais breve que podia.

Resignado, Ken apertou o botão do relógio digital, vendo o mostrador luminoso piscar até que Ken se desse por satisfeito. Meia noite… Ele não tinha idéia que ia acabar tão tarde assim. Tinha ficado desapontado, mas era até bom Yohji ter encontrado alguém com quem passar a madrugada. Ken não negava que gostava da companhia de um amigo pra variar – não era como se ele tivesse muitos – mas havia outras coisas pra fazer também: as crianças, o treino de futebol na manhã seguinte.

Olhando pra lua no céu, assim, enquanto ele estava rodeado de gente, até parecia que vivia uma vida normal. Dali Ken conseguia ver as luzes da cidade, e a madrugada cheirava diferente, a pipoca e a chiclete barato.

Apoiou o pé num pitoco de concreto e amarrou bem os sapatos antes de correr de volta para casa.

Pena que precisava voltar. O que ele tinha não era um lar de verdade. Fazia falta às vezes, mas tudo bem, ainda levava uma vida que não era de todo mal assim. Até poder correr pelas ruas cheias não era ruim – não existia noite onde Yohji gostava de ir, estava tudo sempre muito iluminado e cheio de gente. A diferença era notável quanto mais ia se aproximando da Koneko: o ruído ia diminuindo e tudo ia ficando escuro. Ainda assim, Ken gostava. Ele não precisava se preocupar com nada além do vento resfriando a sua pele e o silêncio. Não aquele tipo de silêncio nervoso, que esconde uma respiração descompassada e um coração trêmulo, mas um silêncio noturno que ele podia aproveitar aquele de burburinho de insetos e vozes lá longe, bem ao fundo, e um grito…

Um grito?

_Ah, não. _

_Hoje não._

Ken diminuiu sua velocidade até parar por completo, os sapatos escorregando pelo chão numa pausa esforçada. Ele não tinha dia de folga. Controlando a respiração, ergueu a cabeça, procurando Identificar de onde havia vindo a voz desesperada. Olhou pra trás. Um resquício de luz vinha de lá, e se parasse para ouvir bem, todas as vozes estavam contentes.

Não, ele sabia melhor. Ken olhou em volta e foi pra onde iria caso quisesse matar alguém sem ser visto.

Apertando o passo novamente, ele entrou num beco de pedras irregulares, cuja entrada larga se achatava até terminar em uma grade. Calculava que tinha levado um ou dois minutos desde que ouvira o grito, e também presumia que era tarde demais, mas ele foi, mesmo assim. Não existia mais ninguém ali. Ninguém vivo, pelo menos. Os prédios se amontoavam todos, cobrindo a entrada com sombras, mas, quando Ken se aproximou, pode ver claramente uma figura recostada na grade.

Era uma mulher.

Ken se ajoelhou ao lado dela. Não precisou nem sentir seu pulso. A gola da sua camisa não encobria uma linha de sangue escorrendo do pescoço, e quem quer que houvesse feito aquilo fora preciso e fatal. Ele tomou o tecido entre os dedos, puxando-o para o lado para observar melhor o ferimento, mas era estranho… Não era um ferimento de faca. Parecia que a carne havia sido -

Ken pulou para o lado no mesmo instante em que algo atingiu o lugar em que se encontrava. Suas costas foram de encontro à grade, e ele escorregou no sangue, caindo no chão com um baque. Havia algo se atirando contra a sua direção novamente e Ken rolou, se desviando, mas havia sido pego de surpresa e aquilo era _rápido_. Abriu um corte na bochecha e se atirou para frente. Ele lançou um golpe em direção a coisa, sentindo seu punho fechado atingi-la e o sangue espirrar em seu rosto, mas não estava preparado o suficiente para escapar de um segundo golpe.

Ken estava prostrado no chão quando atingiram sua cabeça.

**Continua…**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

O golpe que havia levado não contribuíra em nada para o seu humor.

Era meio dia e Ken estava na cozinha quando Yohji chegou, cantarolando alegremente e tilintando as chaves. Ken apertou a compressa de gelo contra a cabeça com mais força e tentou se afundar na cadeira. Na sua frente, o café da manhã estava intacto e o cereal já havia quase se desmanchado no leite. Ken brincava com a colher de forma pensativa.

– Uau. Parece que a farra não foi só minha.

– Cala a boca, Yohji. – Ken grunhiu. – Onde é que você estava?

– No mesmo lugar que você, aparentemente. Sabe, você podia ter ido comigo, não tinha problema. – Assobiou. – Pelo menos ia ter alguém pra ensinar quando as crianças devem parar de beber.

– Muito engraçado.

– O que é que foi? Se machucou no treino?

– Fui atacado num beco escuro.

– Uh, sensual.

Ken fez força para ignorar o comentário, antes de continuar. Sua cabeça estava explodindo. Ele estava morrendo de fome, mas tinha certeza de que, no momento que empurrasse o cereal para dentro da barriga, ia vomitar tudo.

– Eu ouvi um grito de mulher, mas ela já tinha morrido. Eu não percebi que o sujeito ainda 'tava lá.

Yohji fez uma careta. Pelo menos ele parecia culpado, o que fez Ken sentir-se um pouco melhor.

– Você está perdendo seu jeito, hein, Ken? – Yohji disse, e Ken deu os ombros.

– Eu devo ter acertado ele antes de apagar, porque ele não me matou.

– E quanto a moça?

– Não sei. Deixei ela lá.

Yohji não parecia pensar que era o que ele devia ter feito, mas, honestamente, Ken não dava a mínima. O dia estava nascendo quando ele abriu os olhos. Junto com a consciência, veio toda a noção de que sua cabeça quase havia sido dividida em duas – e que ela não havia gostado nada disso. Especialmente, não da parte em que ele se levantara confuso, coberto de sangue e o único pensamento que passava pela sua mente era de que precisava sair dali correndo. Ken tinha se encoberto o máximo que podia com o casaco e fugido. Ser pego pela polícia era problema.

Ken encarou o café da manhã, mais entretido pelos flocos de milho boiando no prato. Cutucou com a colher. Tinha cheiro de leite podre. Ken levantou, ignorando Yohji, e jogou tudo no lixo enquanto ouvia o seu estômago reclamar incessantemente. Ele só voltou a prestar atenção no companheiro e em um prato de comida horas depois, quando achou a única coisa na geladeira que não fazia sua barriga embrulhar, e Yohji decidiu que faria o jantar para ele como pedido de desculpas.

Ele estava fritando um pedaço de carne que Ken olhava com cobiça quando a campainha tocou. Logo eles ouviram o som da porta de correr sendo aberta, e Aya apareceu na cozinha rapidamente.

– Sala de missões. – ele avisou, desaparecendo pela escada enquanto Yohji se afastava do fogão e Ken devorava o pedaço de carne, lambendo os dedos de forma insatisfeita.

Aya e Omi já se encontravam no sofá, olhando para Manx, e Ken se apertou entre os dois. Com um clique, o vídeo engoliu a fita de Persia e a televisão piscou, cobrindo o quarto escuro com uma luz bruxuleante.

– Weiss, temo que a missão de hoje seja problemática. – Manx explicou enquanto imagens de diversos homens apareciam na tela. Elas se multiplicaram até encobrir todo o espaço, primeiro seis, então oito homens pálidos e de feições arreganhadas.

– Estes homens foram localizados ao redor do centro da cidade em dias de grande tráfego noturno. – A tela da tevê estremeceu novamente, substituindo a imagem dos homens por sequências filmadas de ataques. – Essas imagens foram capturadas por câmeras de segurança das ruas, então não temos maiores detalhes, mas…

– Manx… – Omi disse, as bochechas ganhando um tom de rosa vibrante. Era preciso um certo nível de coragem para questionar as ordens que recebiam, e Omi sabia disfarçar coragem com insegurança muito bem. – Com licença, mas quem são eles? Criminosos comuns… Bem, não é o nosso trabalho…

– Eles não são criminosos comuns. Todas as mortes tiveram uma característica singular. O pescoço das vítimas foi perfurado e elas tiveram o sangue drenado. O governo relacionou os ataques a uma guerra de gangues para escapar da responsabilidade, mas mais de vinte pessoas foram encontradas mortas esta semana na mesma área.

Um mapa apareceu na tela e Ken mexeu-se em seu lugar, acertando Omi e Aya no processo.

– O que foi? – Omi disse, enquanto Aya fingia que nada havia acontecido.

– Não é nada. – Ken mentiu. – Está muito apertado aqui.

– Ah, será que você está pensando no filme de ontem?

Yohji reclinou-se no sofá enquanto Manx olhava com curiosidade.

– Filme?

– Sim. Um filme sobre vampiros.

– Não é nada disso. – Vampiros. Que idéia. Ele apontou para a própria cabeça, que ele mesmo havia enfaixado para cobrir o machucado. – Só pensei naquele ataque no beco que eu vi, a mulher estava com o pescoço ferido assim. Mas foi completamente idiota. Por que a polícia não cuida disso?

– Oh? Presenciou um ataque? – Manx não parecia surpresa com a novidade, mas ela dificilmente parecia surpresa com qualquer coisa. – Porque o governo não está interessado em admitir que inocentes estão morrendo. E de qualquer forma, há alguém por trás disso. Persia acredita que o culpado se revelará caso seus subordinados sejam exterminados. Além do mais, vocês não querem deixar homens obviamente insanos livres para atacar pessoas desatentas… Não é, Siberian?

Ken cruzou os braços, bufando.

– Trate de visitar um médico quanto ao seu ferimento. – Elasorriu. – Não queremos que uma dor de cabeça atrapalhe a missão… Embora sua _experiência_ possa ser muito valiosa nela.

– Minha _experiência_ diz que eu consigo cuidar do assunto. Além do mais, a gente tem vantagem. Quem quer que eu encontrei está ferido.

– Infelizmente, não há ninguém com essa descrição em nenhum hospital. – Manx disse. Ela fechou o arquivo que carregava e tirou a fita do vídeo, guardando-a novamente em sua bolsa. – E nem em qualquer tipo de estabelecimento. Os outros grupos da Kritiker já fizeram sua busca, mas nada foi encontrado. Fora os ataques, estes homens são invisíveis… E por isso mesmo desconfiamos que estão sob o comando de alguém poderoso. Nenhuma onda de ataques violentos assim passaria despercebida.

– Quem está dentro?

– Eu estou. – Omi concordou com a cabeça; Aya fez o mesmo gesto.

– É claro. Mulheres foram mortas de um jeito covarde… – foi a vez de Yohji. Ele falava em tom de brincadeira, mas o desprezo era tão óbvio quanto a maneira como contorcia o rosto.

– Siberian? – Manx perguntou.

– Claro. Eu não vou deixar barato!

– Que bom ver vocês com tanto entusiasmo. – ela disse, seca. – Deixarei o arquivo com vocês para que analisem um melhor plano de ataque. Weiss. Está nas mãos de vocês exterminar estas bestas que se escondem nas trevas.

Acabar com os monstros que viviam na escuridão – era tudo muito dramático. Manx teria sido atriz em outra vida, assim como Ken seria um goleiro famoso. Mas eles estavam onde estavam, e o dever chamava… E, no caso de Ken, um ligeiro sentimento de vingança pelo dia de merda que ele estava tendo.

Ken foi se preparar. O que acontecia antes de uma missão era sempre o mesmo.

Omi era o responsável pelas caixas de primeiros socorros. Ele gerenciava o estoque e garantia que haveria remédios o suficiente para anestesiar os quatro até que um médico aparecesse, caso fossem feridos. Aya ficava com o transporte, e Yohji cuidava dos produtos de limpeza (para eles e para o carro, não para a cena do crime). Ken ficava com as armas. Cada um tinha a sua, claro – e tocar na arma dos outros era sério o suficiente para Yohji quase ter tido um dedo amputado no dia que, inadvertidamente, pegara a katana de Aya – mas os revolveres, munições e qualquer tipo de armamento pesado eram para o uso de todos os quatro. Ken escolhia o que parecia mais indicado e colocava na mala do carro. Fora isso, era igual para todo mundo: eles precisavam se lavar e tirar qualquer coisa que pudesse levar a polícia à floricultura (um policial com luminol teria uma surpresa ali). Nada de cheiro de flores, terra, pólen, pétalas. Os uniformes eram indistintos também.

Os outros não entendiam porque não tinham fé, ou pelo menos, Ken não sabia se tinham. Mas era uma espécie de ritual. Ele se lembrava bem da igreja onde crescera, da preparação do corpo de Cristo e do cálice, e de ter que estar limpo, sempre limpo – aquela obsessão com pureza permanecia ali, e Ken só não achava que ia levá-lo mais para perto de Deus.

Ele lavava as mãos com sabonete quando seu dedo prendeu em uma das unhas. A pele ao redor da cutícula estava frouxa, e Ken puxou sem pensar, vendo-a ceder com uma espécie de fascínio. Só percebeu que a unha havia caído na pia quando ela atingiu a água, afundando e tingindo-a de vermelho.

– Droga. – ele praguejou entre dentes. Não havia doído. O dedo estava em carne viva e ele lavou-o novamente para que o sangramento parasse; não era nada bom começar se machucando _antes_ da missão.

Ken cobriu o ferimento com um curativo rápido e depois vestiu as mãos com as luvas, o que foi bom, porque Balinese já gritava por ele, mas nem tanto assim, porque o metal da bagh nakh fazia pressão contra o ferimento e ardia um pouco. Ele testou a arma, abrindo e fechando os dedosvárias vezes, e decidiu que conseguia usá-la perfeitamente antes de tirar as garras projetáveis e guardá-las no bolso do uniforme.

Quando ele desceu as escadas, o porsche de Abyssinian já estava carregado com os baldes d'água que usavam para se limpar após a missão e os kits de primeiros socorros. Ele andava mais irritadiço do que o costume, provavelmente porque havia acabado de lavar o carro na semana passada e não queria sujá-lo de sangue, então Ken pulou na sua própria moto com um suspiro.

– Ela não foi feita pra ficar guardada. – sorriu para Abyssinian, que deu os ombros como se o julgasse por não gostar de carros de garotos exibidos. Ken preferia a moto: como ele, ela era ágil, compacta e servia bem para o seu propósito.

Eles tinham uma regra quanto a não fazer qualquer coisa não planejada durante uma missão, mas Ken ligou o motor, irrequieto.

– Eu sei onde é que me acertaram na cabeça. Desculpem, mas desse cara eu cuido _sozinho_.

Acelerou sem permissão. Abyssinian não gostava nada disso, quando Ken saía na frente, mas ele era o último a poder reclamar de um desejo de vingança – mesmo que não fosse tanta sede de sangue assim que movesse o moreno, apenas a necessidade de sentir o vento indo de encontro ao seu rosto. Sua cabeça andava zunindo, mas ele sabia bem qual era a cura.

**Continua…**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Ken acordou com o sol queimando seus olhos.

Surpreso, ele verificou que não era meio dia, mas sim, sete da manhã, e o sol não estava a pico. As cortinas estavam semicerradas e, em geral, ele não diria que havia algo diferente de qualquer outra manhã além de seus olhos arderem, quase tanto quanto sua cabeça doía. Ele fechou as cortinas até ficar completamente escuro e voltou para a cama.

Seu corpo todo doía. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente bem da criatura com quem lutara na noite anterior. Ela era humana - ou pelo menos, algum dia havia sido. Alguns de seus músculos estavam atrofiados, a pele ao redor da boca havia sido repuxada de forma a mostrar os dentes. Entretanto, Ken reconhecia nitidamente vestígios de traços masculinos iguais aos de uma das fotos mostrada por Manx durante a entrega da missão. Ele só tinha ficado um pouco mais feio.

Ken estava acostumado a eliminar pessoas treinadas e pessoas que se abandonavam ao instinto - lutar ou fugir - quando não viam alternativa. Mas aquela coisa, ela era primitiva. Não restara muito do homem que ela havia sido. Era alguém que se rendera completamente ao instinto de sobrevivência que vingava na célula de vida menos evoluída. Cortes e tiros não faziam nada para pará-lo, e somente quando ganira de dor Ken pensou ver algo de humano ali. Era perturbador, especialmente pela aparência quase humana, o que só fez Ken desejar terminar tudo ainda mais rápido e suspirar aliviado após seu inimigo cair.

Mas isso não fora o que mais assustara Ken. Quando a adrenalina da luta se dissolveu e o corpo semi morto começou a esfriar aos seus pés, Ken sentiu sede.

A sede de sangue ele conhecia. Era o que ele mais odiava nele mesmo, mas era absolutamente essencial para o seu trabalho. Entretanto, era literal dessa vez, e Ken se pegara ajoelhado ao lado do corpo, a boca procurando o corte mais profundo para lambê-lo. Ele havia se afastado com nojo de si mesmo, esfregando a boca. A coisa, então, havia olhado para ele e a luz que desaparecia dos seus olhos brilhou forte por um último segundo, como quem entendia.

– _Irmão_… – ele murmurou através da boca retorcida. Ken ficou surpreso por ele poder falar. Por saber falar. E por ele parecer imensamente satisfeito. – _Bolso… Ajuda. Você precisa de ajuda._

A segunda palavra foi entendida com mais dificuldade. A frase, ele precisara se esforçar. A vida se apagara completamente dos olhos da coisa e, de início, Ken achava que ela estava pedindo ajuda para si mesma, mas não. Ken vasculhou os bolsos da criatura até, por fim, achar um papel amassado no fundo do bolso de sua jaqueta. Ali havia um endereço o qual Ken guardou, tendo cumprido o resto de sua missão, e não se atrevendo realmente a confiar uma informação tão importante para os outros. Devia, mas como explicar? Aquela coisa o tinha chamado de i_rmão_.

Ken prometera para si mesmo investigar no dia seguinte, mas estava se sentindo completamente incapaz. Quando não desceu para o trabalho, Omi soube que alguma coisa estava errada.

– Será que ele está mesmo doente? Machucado? – Mas além de deixar Ken em paz, ele não fez mais nada. Somente após de alguns dias, onde Ken se recusou a comer qualquer coisa que pusessem na frente dele e a levantar-se em horas normais do dia é que Omi chamou o médico.

O problema com os médicos da Kritiker era que eles eram eficientes, precisos e absolutamente incorruptíveis. Ken queria pagá-lo para dizer que estava tudo bem e ir embora, mas sabia que matar o doutor era uma maneira muito mais fácil de conseguir o que queria. Ele tinha o mesmo problema com os testes psicológicos que eram feitos de seis em seis meses e que ele detestava – matar pessoas nunca havia sido uma profissão para os mentalmente estáveis, e Kritiker preferia que os seus se mantivessem assim pelo maior tempo possível. Não era uma preocupação com o bem estar dos seus agentes tanto quanto era uma preocupação com tempo de treinamento de um novo homem e com um possível assassino ensandecido fora de seu controle.

Ao contrário do que se poderia pensar, a Kritiker gostava de matadores cruéis, desde que estivessem do seu lado.

– Tudo bem.

– O quê? – Ken acordou de seu devaneio, entorpecido pela enxaqueca que já havia se tornado uma constante.

– Está tudo bem. – O médico repetiu. – Com o seu corpo, pelo menos. Mas não posso afirmar mais nada sem o exame de sangue e um scan. Essas dores de cabeças frequentes podem ser um indício que o golpe que sofreu causou algum dano interno, é necessário que você vá a um hospital de imediato.

– Nossa, que bom que assassinos ganham plano de saúde… – ele comentou, sarcástico, vendo o médico se levantar.

– A rejeição a comida é normal, mas trate de se alimentar bem. Comidas leves, a princípio.

Ken não entendia. O homem só faltava recomendar sopa e receitar um tylenol. Ele tinha a leve percepção que, pela primeira vez, o médico estava confuso. Ken não se importava. O homem não ia sair falando de como ele estava estranho e de como não conseguia resolver o problema: incompetência para a Kritiker era morte certa, e se Ken chutasse o balde na próxima luta, tanto melhor.

Ele mesmo precisava acabar com aquilo. Nenhum médico da Kritiker iria solucionar seu problema porque ele não havia contado para ninguém o que acontecera – e era melhor deixar assim. Ken sabia o que acontecia com gente falha. Com assassinos fora de controle. Ele tinha enxaqueca por causa da luz e não comia porque tinha fome de sangue.

A responsabilidade era dele, e dele somente. Se quisesse saber o que estava acontecendo, precisava vencer a letargia que o dominara e visitar o endereço que agora descansava no bolso de sua jaqueta.

Ken se decidiu. Naquela noite, ele deslizou para fora da floricultura sem alertar ninguém. Por sorte, Yohji estava fora como sempre e Aya não se metia onde não era chamado. Desde que caminhasse em silêncio, não atrairia atenção para si.

O local indicado pela nota ficava fora do centro, dentro de um armazém, perto de um pier abandonado. Não era o mais convidativo dos lugares e Ken ficaria preocupando em encontrar algum mau-elemento se, bem, ele não fosse o mau-elemento. A rua era lotada de prédios que já haviam sido imponentes um dia, mas que haviam ficado acinzentados e decrépitos. A umidade acabara com tudo, corroendo os postes de luzes bruxuleantes e fazendo com que as paredes ficassem cobertas de mofo. Era um lugarzinho silencioso e feio, e Ken se esgueirou até o armazém sentindo-se completamente à vontade.

Ali tampouco havia segurança. Ken esperava um ou dois capangas armados, no mínimo, se iria encontrar alguma coisa de importante por lá, mas o armazém estava vazio. Ken precisou dar duas voltas por toda sua extensão até notar uma escada encoberta que levava para baixo. Ela estava corroída pela ferrugem e rangia a cada passo que dava, por mais cuidadoso que fosse, mas o ruído não serviu de alerta para ninguém em especial. Mesmo assim, um alçapão escondido em um armazém no meio do nada era um tanto suspeito, e Ken estava confiante de que havia alguma coisa ali – especialmente quando notou que as escadas davam para o subterrâneo da cidade. A proximidade ao mar deixara as paredes molhadas e o fedor, insuportável. Ken precisou andar durante alguns minutos por um corredor estreito e podre cobrindo o nariz com a luva, mantendo-se alerta para qualquer coisa que não se encaixasse. O caminho era tortuoso, por muitas vezes se desdobrando em ruas que ele não poderia seguir, mas Ken manteve-se colado a parede.

De quinze a vinte minutos depois, ele se deparou com o que procurava. Uma entrada a sua direita mostrava outra escada, esta em um estado um pouco melhor, dando para outro alçapão em um ponto completamente diferente do bairro. Ken empurrou-o, esperando que não guinchasse de forma horrenda como o anterior, mas nada aconteceu. Ele pode escapulir de lá e inalar ar puro, inspirando profundamente antes de olhar os seus arredores.

Era uma casa. Não havia janelas, pelo menos não no quarto onde estava, e também não havia um interruptor. Ele podia sentir o cheiro da maresia ainda, o que lhe garantia estar em uma daquelas casinhas que vira antes, mas não podia precisar qual. Sem janelas, poderia até mesmo ainda estar em um porão. Seu pensamento foi interrompido, entretanto, quando ouviu o som da porta rangendo.

Ah. Um dos capangas, finalmente.

Ken aproveitou-se da escuridão do local para esconder-se atrás da porta. Quando o homem atravessou o batente, Ken empurrou a pesada porta de madeira contra o seu rosto, fazendo-o cair para trás com um baque. Ele certificou-se de que o homem estava desacordado e aproveitou para observá-lo um pouco mais. Ele vestia uma túnica escura que o cobria da cabeça aos pés, e, concluindo que ela se tratava de uma vestimenta padrão por ali, Ken pegou emprestado, colocando-a por cima de suas próprias roupas. Não havia nada com que amarrar o homem, então, abriu novamente o alçapão e o atirou para baixo, empurrando um móvel pesado para cima da abertura.

Olhando bem, parecia estar em uma sala de hospital. O móvel que empurrara era com certeza algo que servia a um propósito médico, mas aparentava estar há muito tempo desabilitado. Existiam dois ou três destes, como em um depósito, e uma estante com arquivos empilhados. Ken procurou algo neles, mas pareciam tratar apenas de casos velhos e sem importância, com mais de trinta anos de idade. As pessoas neles já estariam melhores hoje, ou numa idade em que invariavelmente estariam mortas. Não era aquilo que procurava ali.

Ken puxou o capuz para encobrir o rosto antes de sair. Logo refez sua idéia de estar em um dos casebres: o espaço era muito maior, como um labirinto, cheio de portas e corredores estreitos. Ken se aproximou de um punhado de figuras encapuzadas que encontrou no caminho e as seguiu como se fizesse parte de seu grupo. Elas andaram sem se incomodar com sua presença – e seu treinamento indicava que elas não eram como ele; não eram nada além de pessoas normais, embora cobertas, porque andavam despreocupadamente, de forma um tanto altiva – e o guiaram para um salão largo onde outros se acumulavam.

Havia uma espécie de palco ali, quase como um púlpito, onde um homem falava. Diferentemente dos outros, ele estava com o capuz abaixado, sem vergonha de revelar sua figura. Ken o reconheceu de imediato. Não pode precisar o porquê tão rapidamente, mas, depois de alguns minutos o encarando, lembrou-se de tê-lo visto na capa de um tablóide. Ele também havia aparecido na TV recentemente dando uma entrevista – Hirotaka, o ministro da saúde. Recordava-se de tê-lo visto em uma das noites em que ficara acordado quando todos os outros estavam dormindo. Não tinha nada para fazer, com sua cabeça doendo demais, então, assistira TV, e o jogo de futebol que prestava atenção havia sido cortado por um anúncio sobre algum surto ou qualquer coisa. Ken prestara atenção porque ele anunciara que as pessoas deveriam procurar um posto de saúde caso sentissem sinais de anemia. Aquele tipo de aviso era normal, mas Ken ficara curioso com a proximidade dos incidentes, e lembrara-se de Manx, falando sobre tentativas do governo de abafar o caso. Ken, que estava com um humor péssimo graças às dores frequentes, não quis dar mais atenção ou falar com alguém sobre aquilo, sabendo que Manx e o resto da Kritiker já deveriam estar eles mesmos cuidando sozinhos da informação.

Ela se mostrava útil para ele agora, entretanto. Sabia já que estava no lugar certo. Além do mais, aquilo era muito esquisito. Havia um número de pessoas considerável ali dentro — todas escondendo sua imagem — e o ministro havia tomado a posição de orador entre eles. Parecia um clube secreto ou um culto. Ken aguçou os ouvidos.

– Irmãos! – A palavra chamou a atenção de Ken por ter sido a que a criatura usara para se referir a ele durante a luta. O homem abriu os braços, ganhando a atenção de todos. – A eternidade está ao alcance de todos, mas só os escolhidos a vivenciarão em sua plenitude!

Pelo menos isso estava esclarecido. Era _definitivamente _um culto. As palavras eram decoradas tinham a entonação de que haviam sido repetidas milhares de vezes. Mesmo assim, os ouvintes prendiam a respiração para ouvi-las.

– Afirmo que a cura está cada vez mais próxima. A velhice e a enfermidade logo serão esquecidas, assim como a morte. Nenhuma foice encontrará seus pescoços e não há promessas de inferno ou de perdição! A vida eterna é na terra, e será alcançada por mãos humanas. Uma vida plena de beleza, fama e glória para vocês, meus irmãos.

O homem era completamente insano, mas as pessoas gravitavam em sua direção, admirada pelas palavras.

– Vocês conhecem os irmãos que se sacrificaram por nosso objetivo! A vida eterna deles foi tomada por assassinos cruéis. – Ken arregalou os olhos. O ministro estava definitivamente falando daquela criatura que Ken havia matado, assim como seus semelhantes. – Mas eles morreram por nosso objetivo. Mais uma vez, a cura foi testada. E se nossos irmãos morreram, não eram a perfeição que buscávamos. Vamos hoje procurar por mais alguém que se disponha a beber do sangue da juventude eterna! Irmãos e irmãs, quais de vocês, hoje, experimentarão a cura?

Se o ministro esperava vozes levantando em clamor, ele certamente teria se desapontado. Ninguém se ofereceu — muito sabiamente, Ken achou —, e somente alguns burburinhos percorreram o local. O ministro olhava ansioso para seu público, esfregando as palmas suadas, e houve um empurra-empurra e um dos encapuzados foi para frente.

Era uma mulher. Quando ela tirou o capuz, seu rosto delicado apareceu, e Ken pensou se ela não era uma modelo ou atriz. Tinha um rosto muito bonito, ainda que contorcido por um sorriso falso de antecipação e medo, e andou para frente com a segurança abalada. Hirotaka estava claramente satisfeitíssimo com o ocorrido, abraçando-a efusivamente e chamando-a de irmã.

– Talvez a irmã vença onde nossos irmãos falharam. – ele afirmou, trazendo-a para trás de um altar improvisado no meio do palco. Ken sentiu seu estômago revirar ao vê-la tentando conter seu tremor. Ele empurrou alguns dos comensais para se aproximar, observando com cautela o que ia acontecer, sem ao mesmo tempo atrair a atenção para si. Todos os olhos estavam voltados na garota.

O ministro a fez se sentar.

– Palmas para a vida nova da irmã, que começa hoje! – todos aplaudiram enquanto um encapuzado se aproximou do ministro, passando uma taça para ele e permanecendo ao seu lado. Hirotaka levantou a taça no ar, junto com um punhal que retirara da manga da veste, e Ken flexionou os joelhos, pronto para pular a qualquer movimento.

– Aqui está o sangue da vida, meus caros, e o punhal que será o último sofrimento da irmã. Depois disso, minha cara, não haverá mais dor, não haverá mais nada. E você será bela para sempre. – Ele acariciou o rosto da jovem, afastando o cabelo de seus olhos, enquanto ela tremia de medo. Hirotaka tomou o braço direito dela nas mãos enquanto forçava-a a segurar a taça com a mão esquerda. O punhal desceu em direção ao pulso da moça, e Ken pulou.

Livrou-se da capa em pleno ar, atirando-a para longe, enquanto ia direto no pescoço do ministro. Não havia tempo para formular um plano prático e ele não conseguiu atingir seu alvo, pois a figura encapuzada ao lado do ministro se colocou entre ambos, o acertando e jogando para longe. A mulher, pelo menos, havia conseguido aproveitar a confusão momentânea para escapar, saindo correndo pelos seus companheiros. Todos estavam fascinados com a situação para impedi-la e, mesmo tendo falhado em matar o ministro, Ken sorriu satisfeito. Não pode guardar muito tempo para sua satisfação pessoal, entretanto, porque o ministro aproveitara-se de sua queda para tirar um revólver de suas vestes também, apontando-o em sua direção antes que ele pudesse se mover.

O ministro puxou a trava de segurança do revólver e encostou o metal na testa de Ken.

– Espere. – a figura encapuzada ao lado do ministro falou. Era uma voz de homem, rouca e nada convidativa, que o ministro obedeceu placidamente. Ken sabia bem. Ele ainda estava vivo.

– Tragam-me uma lanterna. – Ninguém se mexeu. – _Agora_.

Houve um rebuliço entre as outras figuras encapuzadas e, se Ken não estivesse distante da morte por apenas um relaxar de musculatura, teria achado hilário a forma como elas se remexiam, tentando ver algo na escuridão. Demorou para que a lanterna fosse produzida e, mesmo no escuro, o homem encapuzado se aproximou dele, segurando em seu queixo e virando o rosto em uma posição adequada. Ken quis cuspir nele quando ele enfiou o polegar em sua boca, puxando o lábio para baixo e expondo a gengiva, tateando os dentes e a língua. O homem virou seu rosto novamente, desta vez, afastando suas pálpebras, e Ken já havia deixado de se sentir confortável há muito tempo. Seu coração estava palpitando.

O homem ligou a lanterna e Ken jogou a cabeça para trás em um grito. Seu corpo todo se contorceu num espasmo, a dor explodindo por trás de seus olhos e espalhando-se por todo o seu corpo como numa corrente elétrica. Ken se atirou ao chão procurando abrigo com as mãos, cobrindo os olhos e se enrolando todo. Nunca se sentira tão pequeno e frágil, e nada nunca havia doído tanto. Se houvesse espaço para qualquer outro sentimento, ele também teria ficado _furioso_.

– Para…! Para já com isso!

Era como ter milhares de agulhas na cabeça. Seus dedos arranhavam o escalpo em uma tentativa desesperada de tirar elas de lá, enquanto todos aqueles olhos pairavam sobre ele.

– Para…

– Acho que já vimos o bastante. – ele ouviu o homem encapuzado bem ao fundo, junto com um clique. A luz havia parado, mas ainda havia bolhas luminosas atrás dos seus olhos, e tudo doía _tanto_ que ele nem conseguia pensar. A única coisa em que era capaz de se concentrar era a dor, e ele precisava de todos os seus esforços para se focar em aguentá-la. Quando sua mente finalmente voltou para si, seus olhos estavam ardendo, coberto de lágrimas involuntárias; saliva e sangue escorriam pela sua boca. Ken lambeu o líquido rubro inadvertidamente, sentindo o corte na língua, mas ele estava dolorido demais para se importar com qualquer coisa.

A luz o havia cegado e, se antes era difícil enxergar na escuridão, ele já não via mais nada. Sua cabeça rodopiava o bastante para fazê-lo cair quando tentou se levantar. Estava completamente confuso. Ken decidiu que o melhor era ficar parado, mas não foram tão gentis com ele. Sentiu braços sob suas axilas e seu corpo foi erguido contra sua vontade, deixando-o ainda mais tonto.

– Sinais de deficiência nutricional, sensibilidade extrema à luz… Ainda assim, agilidade impressionante. Senhor ministro, não reconhece um de seus próprios brinquedos?

– Este exemplar… – Era o ministro da saúde que falava. – Não é um dos meus. Imagino que algum idiota tenha o contaminado, mas… Ele é muito bom. Muito bom mesmo.

Ele se aproximou, continuando a falar. Era irritante. Ken queria fazer com que ele parasse, mas quando tentou se lançar para frente, foi imediatamente puxado de volta. Tinha superestimado sua capacidade…

Merda, se pelo menos estivesse normal! Conseguiria derrubar a maioria das pessoas ali. Ele se debateu desajeitadamente, tentando se livrar dos captores, mas tudo que conseguiu foi arranhar a face de um, fazendo com que seu capuz caísse. Uma linha de sangue havia sido traçada em sua bochecha e Ken parou de imediato, olhando fixo para ela. O outro homem, percebendo o perigo, deu uma puxadela em Ken, afastando-o do comparsa.

– Não, não! Deixe-o se alimentar. Esse rosto…. Parece que não come há dias, o pobrezinho. Imagino como ele ficaria forte se estivesse se alimentando corretamente.

Pressionaram a taça de sangue do ritual contra os seus lábios e Ken bebeu antes que se desse conta. Ele ignorou o cheiro férreo que despertava seu apetite e bebeu longos goles até seu estômago revoltar-se, mandando-o ao chão engasgado com ânsia de vômito.

– O corpo humano não foi feito para digerir sangue, você deveria saber disso.

– Senhor Crawford. Ele não é humano.

As luzes começaram a se acender, lentamente, e as pessoas esvaziaram o local até que ficassem só os três lá: Ken, o ministro, e o homem encapuzado – que parecia ser um dos poucos a não se importar com as luzes acesas e tirara o capuz. O punhado de gente que ficara olhando para o rapaz caído de joelhos no chão, agarrado ao copo, havia sido desestimulado quando o lugar clareou e identidades poderiam ter sido reveladas facilmente. Aquele era o tipo de grupo exclusivo o suficiente para nenhum dos membros quererem reconhecer alguém ou ser reconhecido, e até mesmo uma curiosidade em especial pelo garoto – que não podia ter mais de vinte anos – não era forte o suficiente para mantê-los ali. Além do mais, toda aquela coisa de culto parecia bem ridícula com as velas apagadas e fortes luzes acesas, e todos os importantes políticos e gente do estrelato estavam começando a se sentir estúpidos na frente uns dos outros.

- Ah. Ótimo. Assim posso vê-lo melhor.

Hirotaka ajoelhou-se ao lado de Ken, que se remexeu desconfortavelmente enquanto tentava se manter afastado. O copo pesava em suas mãos, e tanto seu estômago quanto sua cabeça reclamavam do conteúdo. Pelo menos, a fome havia passado. Ken estava tentando não pensar nisso.

- Japonês, na casa dos vinte. Olhos avermelhados, pálido… – O ministro falou para si mesmo. Deu uma olhadela no copo e exclamou animadamente. – E bebeu tudo! Mesmo que não pareça saudável, ele está bem melhor que os outros, não é, Crawford?

Crawford olhou para Ken por cima do aro dos óculos, analisando-o clinicamente. Ken ainda estava zonzo com toda a atenção e a luz – sua visão estava reticente em voltar - mas o fato de que falhara em reconhecer Crawford não significava que o inverso também era verdade. O homem não dera demonstração alguma de choque, mas uma faísca de reconhecimento percorreu os seus olhos, e ele tornou a se afastar intrigado com a situação.

– Sim. Não parece ter acontecido um desenvolvimento sobrenatural na musculatura, embora isso possa ser atribuído à falta de alimentação.

– De qualquer jeito, eu me surpreendo que ele consiga caminhar! A resistência é uma consequência da transformação, mas sem ele ter consumido sangue? Ele é único, sem dúvida. Acidente ou não…

Hirotaka olhava para Ken com o tipo de admiração de quem observa um cão perigoso que havia sido domado. Apertava as mãos e parecia que ia tocar em Ken quando Crawford interveio, pousando a mão no ombro do ministro.

– Tenha cuidado, senhor ministro.

– Ah. Certo, certo… – Respondeu desapontado. Mas logo a animação tomou conta dele novamente, e Ken se viu coberto de perguntas que faziam sua cabeça girar:

– Quando aconteceu? Foi atacado? Respingou sangue em você? Você sabe, qualquer tipo de corte, em contato… _Poderia _ter acontecido. Eu não sabia ao certo, mas agora, com você… Imagine só o que eu poderia fazer! Todos os outros - você sabe - foram bons, mas eles não foram exatos. Descontrolados, todos os oito, uma pena. Terrível, mas necessário até que eu pudesse melhorar o vírus. – ou era o que eu achava. O problema era com os exemplares, não com meu experimento… Veja você, você é perfeito!

O ministro estava focado demais em Ken – que se curvara no chão, cabeça martelada pela quantidade de perguntas e palavras que ele sabia serem importantes, só não entendia – para notar o olhar de desprezo em Crawford. Quando Hirotaka retornou o olhar, entretanto, o americano estava impassível.

– Senhor ministro, talvez devesse se perguntar sobre suas intenções aqui.

– Tolice! – O ministro respondeu, e Crawford rangeu os dentes. _Homem estúpido. _– Quaisquer que sejam, já não importam mais agora. Eu tenho a salvação dele. Eu posso dar todo o sangue que ele quiser! E poderemos trabalhar juntos. Juntos. Ele vai me ajudar, ah, sim. Não será como todas aquelas falhas.

Os dois pararam quando ouviram um ruído, vindo da direção do jovem. Ken havia se levantado com dificuldade, movido por instinto e pela adrenalina do gosto de sangue quente. A mesma sensação que o confundia também o fazia se sentir diferente. De fato, agora que estava bem alimentado (e o pensamento era nojento, porque Céus, ele tinha acabado de beber sangue) também estava mais… forte. Não forte como era antes – e ele sabia que forte, ele era – mas um impulso desconhecido guiava seus movimentos. Era como pular em uma cama elástica e se ver surpreso com o salto. Não conseguia se mover direito porque seu peso e a força com que controlava cada ação estavam completamente desbalanceados, mas quando aprendesse…

– Não tenho intenção de trabalhar junto com você. – _Ou de beber mais sangue_, Ken acrescentou mentalmente.

– Ah, meu caro. Mas você não tem outra escolha. Veja – adicionou, como se para Ken, o que ele pensava importasse. – Você já está de pé! É tão único. E é meu–

Ken não permitiu que ele continuasse a frase. Jogou-se em direção a Hirotaka com tudo que tinha, não permitindo tempo o suficiente para admirar-se com o impulso dado, o jeito surpreendente como seu corpo se movia, alheio a suas próprias vontades…

Foi surpreendido por uma força contrária. Antes que pudesse acertar o ministro, um soco certeiro o atingiu no estômago e Ken caiu para o lado, vomitando o sangue que havia bebido. Tossiu até engasgar, rolando no chão, a força esvaindo dos seus músculos como num passe de mágica.

Olhando com desgosto para Hirotaka, que havia corrido até Ken, Crawford estalou os dedos calejados.

– Senhor ministro, espero que me deixe lidar com isso.

– Não com violência, eu espero.

– Com somente o necessário.

Crawford não era mesmo muito conhecido por suprir mais do que o serviço pelo qual o cliente havia pagado. Schudig e Farfarello gostavam de tortura e de outros procedimentos muito demorados. Crawford não, ele era direto. Por isso mesmo era quem gerenciava Schwarz, afinal, seus companheiros não tinham uma mente controlada e voltada para negócios. Na verdade, dizer que eles tinham uma mente controlada em si era um exagero.

– Somente o necessário – Hirotaka anuiu, tornando a olhar para Ken preocupado. Com sua própria segurança ou a segurança do seu experimento, era impossível dizer. – E nada de morte. Desse aqui, não.

– Como quiser.

Crawford não se via insatisfeito com o negócio. Cuidar da segurança de completos idiotas não era um trabalho árduo quando ele sabia encontrar o lucro em locais devidos. Normalmente, era o de se esperar: conexões no submundo eram sempre bem vindas, assim como a vultosa renda paga por um serviço bem feito. Outras vezes, como aquela, Crawford tinha uma surpresa agradável que superava suas habilidades de vidência.

Claro, em uma primeira oportunidade, eliminar Weiss estava no topo de sua lista. No meio situacional em que se encontrava, entretanto, Crawford via oportunidades.

Não era só o futuro que lhe era claro. Ao contrário da inclinação popular em acreditar que vidência era uma benção, Crawford se pegava-se muito mais confuso pelas visões: umas que pareciam inúteis, umas que falhavam justamente quando mais importava. Era a capacidade em distinguir as situações privilegiadas o seu verdadeiro dom, e Crawford confiava muito mais em seu instinto do que em suas visões dos futuros possíveis. Ele era o tipo de homem que olhava para Ken, caído no chão, e não tinha pensamentos de tortura cruel ou despacho de um inimigo. Era um rapaz fragilizado – mas não fraco, Crawford nunca cometeria o erro de subestimar um oponente – confuso, e mais importante, só um rapaz. Como poderia ser diferente? Fora do seu habitat natural, aquele tigre não passava de um animal domesticado. Ainda podia ter garras, mas Crawford rapidamente se livraria do problema. Sem seus companheiros, sem ajuda e sem plano de escape, aquele jovem não seria Weiss por muito tempo.

– Irei transferi-lo para uma das propriedades de Schwarz, caso permita. – O truque, Crawford sabia, era sempre deixar com que os peões achassem que eram reis. – A localização é secreta, claro, mas poderíamos arranjar visitas sempre que desejasse. Nagi trabalharia em uma conexão para mantê-lo informado em tempo real do status de seu… experimento.

– Não, isso é loucura, eu já disse. Ele me pertence.

– Senhor ministro, – Crawford reforçou a palavra. – onde o deixaria? Lembre-se que este não é como os outros. Caso recupere – não, _quando_ recuperar a força, poderá tentar se libertar. Schwarz poderia contê-lo nesse caso. Não quer correr o risco de perdê-lo.

Como que para ilustrar o ponto, Ken tornou a se mexer.

– Claro que não, mas…

– Schwarz tomou sua vacina e está fora do risco de contaminação. Não teríamos problemas por este lado, o pelo lado de propriedade. Temos muitas. Por acaso, planejava-o manter aqui, ou em sua casa? Os tablóides já notam seus desaparecimentos com frequência. Quanto tempo acredita que eles levariam para descobrir caso o ministro da saúde aprisionasse um jovem em sua própria residência? Seria uma situação extremamente desfavorável.

– Olhando por esse ponto de vista… – Ele titubeou. Ver o jovem se levantando novamente, desafiando todas as probabilidades, fez Hirotaka se decidir depressa.

– Eu tenho… Espere, precisamos controlá-lo. – disse, abaixando-se para procurar algo sob o altar. Quando se ergueu, tinha uma pasta na mão, e não demorou muito para tirar uma agulha de dentro dela. Ken já havia se recuperado o suficiente para saber que nada que Hirotaka pudesse fazer naquele momento o beneficiaria, e teve o bom senso de se afastar um pouco ao ver o objeto sendo empurrado para Crawford.

– Isso deve bastar. – Hirotaka disse ansioso. Crawford não se permitiu ficar parado por muito mais tempo, indo a Ken antes que ele pudesse se movimentar melhor. – No pescoço. Suprirá momentaneamente todos os efeitos do vírus, e deve apagá-lo de vez.

Ken foi surpreendido por dedos ao redor de sua nuca quando Crawford o puxou mais para perto, nenhuma resistência sendo o suficiente para afastar o homem de si. A ponta gelada da agulha tocou seu pescoço e Ken engoliu em seco, expondo as veias perfeitamente.

_Ele tem dedos firmes_, Ken pensou enquanto sentia a pontada. Já havia sentido dores piores, embora permanecer parado e incapaz de lutar fosse tão terrível quanto qualquer outra dor física. _As mãos deles são calejadas. Ele deve lutar. Como eu._

E Ken deu-se conta de que o conhecia.

**Continua…**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Algumas vezes, as visões de Crawford ditavam como ele deveria reger sua vida de forma tão trivial que ele não percebia o padrão nas pequenas nuances até que ele se apresentasse.

Crawford fechou o arquivo que tinha sobre o colo pensativamente. Hidaka Ken. Era lógico que Schwarz tinha algumas poucas informações sobre os membros de Weiss, mas o arquivo sobre o ex-jogador de futebol estava no topo da pilha, na gaveta mais acessível de seu escritório. Em algum momento, ele soube que isso era o que deveria ser feito – mas como sempre, o futuro se revelava tão lentamente quanto o rolo de um filme.

Quando ergueu os olhos, ele deparou-se com o sorriso triunfante de Schuldig. Ele só estava esperando ser notado.

– O que faz aqui?

– Ora, pensa que eu não notei a nova adição ao porão do nosso quartel?

Crawford ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Farfarello ficou meio irrequieto com a mudança, você sabe. Eu entendo que ele tem o único quarto acolchoado de todo o QG e que a "visita" precisa de acomodações apropriadas, mas eu tive que drogar o Farfarello até ele começar a babar, só para ver se ele se acalmava um pouco.

– E o que você quer aqui?

– Não precisa ser tão grosso. Eu só estive me metendo, sabe?

– Obviamente.

– Obviamente. Bem, o seu garoto está apagado ainda, mas a cabeça dele é outra história. Eu acho que não vi nada tão caótico assim desde a última vez que eu me meti na mente do Farfarello. Urgh. – Ele continuou, fingindo que Crawford se importava. – Enxaqueca por uma semana e, ainda por cima, uma vontade de matar freiras católicas.

– Não se detenha nas trivialidades. Conseguiu algo sobre Weiss?

O sorriso de Schuldig se alargou.

– Nada.

– Não vejo motivo pra tanta felicidade, então. – Crawford voltou sua visão para o arquivo, deliberadamente ignorando Schuldig.

– Assim é mais divertido, não acha? Vou visitar ele algum outro dia. Sabe, quando ele estiver acordado e não semi morto, amarrado na cama. A gente podia ter uma extra dessas com amarras. O Farfarello bem que anda precisando. Hoje ele se soltou da camisa de força e-

– Schuldig.

Crawford pode ver a expressão dele se alterando. Schuldig apreciava brincar com ele tanto quanto com qualquer outro, mas ele sabia até onde a autoridade de Crawford se estendia. Além do mais, em algum momento os assuntos que mais importavam Schwarz sempre se tornavam mais divertidos do que qualquer joguete.

– Indo direto ao ponto, você não vai conseguir tirar nada dele.

– Oh?

– Melhor dizendo, eu não conseguiria tirar nada dele. Nem o Farfarello, se essa também fosse uma possibilidade.

Schuldig podia não ser confiável. De fato, no mundo inteiro, Crawford não poderia querer encontrar alguém menos confiável. O que eles tinham entre si e entre Schwarz era um acordo mútuo que seria rompido assim que fosse interessante para Schuldig ou vantajoso para Crawford. Entretanto, quando Schuldig confessava ser incapaz de algo, Crawford podia ter certeza absoluta de que, uma vez na vida, ele estava sendo honesto.

Deixou que continuasse.

– Eu não sei o quanto é culpa do vírus e o quanto é culpa dele mesmo, mas… Essa é uma palavra que parece resumir tudo, sabe? Culpa. Aliás, se ele não fosse tão idealista – Schuldig lembrou-se de como era ter aqueles sentimentos e fez uma careta – eu até sugeriria substituir o Farfarello por ele de vez, que pelo menos ele deve saber se controlar um pouco mais. Mas a sede de sangue dele…

Schuldig sentiu calafrios. Ele gostava de usar as pessoas, isso era verdade. Sem remorso, sem preocupações. Mas existia um tipo de loucura especial que só homens como Farfarello possuíam, e qualquer que fosse o nome dela, existia uma semente enterrada bem no fundo da mente do Weiss. Com aquele experimento do ministro Hirotaka, ela só parecia ter se desenvolvido. Muito a contragosto do garoto, era claro, mas aquela luta só estava corroendo a sua cabeça ainda mais, e Schuldig não duvidava que ou Ken iria morrer, ou iria se quebrar um dia e Farfarello ganharia um companheiro de cela. Mas isso não era com ele.

Remorso sempre fora um sentimento tão inútil.

– Isso pode ser remediado. O ministro garantiu que nós poderíamos ter acesso ao banco de sangue quando necessário.

– Eu estava sendo um pouco metafórico. – respondeu distante. – Mas é, isso pode ajudar ele um pouco. Ele está com muita fome.

– E como sugere que eu administre esse problema?

Ambos já estavam confortáveis o suficiente um com o outro para Crawford admitir que Schuldig lhe era muito útil.

– Com carinho.

A expressão de surpresa de Crawford fora tão cômica que Schuldig não se conteve em gargalhar bem alto. Era raro um vidente com uma expressão daquela… Muito mais Crawford. Ele aproveitou todos os segundos possíveis para se deliciar com o momento antes do outro homem chegar ao seu limite de paciência – mas também, os dois já estavam acostumados. Schuldig pegava todos os limites e os esticava como se fossem um elástico.

– Eu estou falando sério. Esse aí… Todos os Weiss são meio problemáticos, mas esse Ken leva o prêmio. Aquele Balinese com quem eu luto é sempre Asuka, Asuka, Asuka, e com o Absynian é sempre Takatori, Takatori, Takatori. – Era tudo muito entediante. Schuldig podia até se ver dormindo em algumas lutas.

– Volte a falar sobre Ken.

Schuldig não esperava que Crawford conseguisse mesmo acompanhar a sua linha de raciocínio. Poucos estavam acostumados com tantas vozes falando juntas em sua cabeça, e Schuldig achava que isso o fazia especial. Mais sagaz. Esperto. Crawford só achava perda de tempo.

– Bom. Ele é treinado, e você sabe como isso funciona. Se eu não consegui ler nada de útil na mente dele enquanto ela estava totalmente exposta, quando ele acordar e levantar barreiras… Bem. O mais provável que eu consiga é transformar ele num vegetal. Se é isso que você quer.

– Não, ainda estamos trabalhando sob as ordens do ministro Hirotaka. Achei que ele seria mais útil, mas se ele não possui informação alguma…

– Eu não disse isso.

– Então, o que quis dizer?

– Você vê… Alguém como ele, bem, ele não pensa muito sobre Weiss. Na verdade, é o que ele mais quer manter longe da cabeça. Eu destruiria ele se fosse procurar tão a fundo assim, e não voltaria com respostas. Se você quer saber mais do que já sabe sobre Weiss e Kritiker, acho que perguntar faria mais efeito. E não estou falando de tortura – a sua resposta foi bem clara a isso também. Ele é preparado para lidar com dor física.

– E o que leva você a imaginar que ele responderia as minhas perguntas de boa vontade?

– Ah. Os seus ternos.

Crawford franziu o cenho.

– O quê?

– Alguém mais no mundo usava ternos com essa cor bege horrorosa. Dá pra acreditar? E ele era bem próximo desse Ken, apesar de ser tão podre quanto os Takatori. Algo me diz que o gatinho gosta de depositar fé nas pessoas que menos merecem confiança… Se pelo menos elas se derem ao trabalho de parecerem gentis com ele. É meio patético, não é mesmo?

– É útil. Schuldig, você poderia aprender a se limitar a repassar somente as informações relevantes. Isso é algo que não está no meu arquivo, por exemplo.

– Aí fala que ele era jogador de futebol, não é? Um relativamente famoso há uns dois anos atrás. Mas ele teve um amiguinho de time que não era tão bom assim – em tantos sentidos quanto você possa imaginar – e esse cara, ele trabalhava para o chefe da Construtora Asia, que trabalhava para, bem. Você sabe para quem todos trabalham.

Tanto Crawford quanto Schuldig haviam estado envolvidos no incidente que quase matara Absynian – e destruíra sua família inteira – sob as ordens de Takatori. Ele sempre havia sido uma peça crucial no submundo, então, não era de se admirar que mais um Weiss estava conectado a um de seus peões. Crawford fez uma nota mental para aproximar-se ainda mais dele antes de tornar a encarar Schuldig com toda atenção.

– Bem, era muito óbvio, mas o _coitadinho_ ficou tão abatido quando descobriu. E eu vou ter que dizer, o cara teve que atirar nele umas seis vezes antes de ser morto. É uma das coisas que o Siberian não para de pensar. Então, eu só somei tudo e imaginei que se você fosse bondoso – Schuldig riu – ele acabaria contando qualquer coisa que você quisesse, de um jeito ou de outro. Não é como se ele pudesse confiar no time dele para falar do que incomoda, e você meio que parece com o cara. Sabe, o que ele gostava. Mas pode ser só a questão do terno… Ele teve um relacionamento com uma ruiva também, mas eu sinto informar que estou muito contente não tendo peitos para trabalhar nesse caso eu mesmo.

Crawford estava farto de Schuldig. Deixou com que ele percebesse isso, ficando satisfeito ao vê-lo se endireitar para ir embora.

– Ah, e Crawford? Mais uma coisa – ele adicionou, virando-se uma última vez para trás. – Você já deve ter percebido, mas ele está sozinho nessa. Ninguém sabe para onde ele foi ontem à noite, e ninguém o está esperando de volta. Eu apostaria com você sobre quanto tempo vai levar para os outros três notarem que ele sumiu, mas apostar com um vidente parece uma má idéia.

**Continua…**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Durante muitas horas, Ken dormiu solitário no escuro, mas Crawford estava lá esperando quando ele acordou.

Ken não notou o intruso, a princípio. Ele precisou fechar e abrir os olhos várias vezes até se dar conta de que não estava desacordado nem morto nem coisa pior e, mesmo assim, suas pálpebras estavam grudentas e ele se sentia péssimo. A cabeça doía, a garganta reclamava de secura. O corpo estava dormente, mas não sentia fome. Quando finalmente juntou forças para erguer-se um pouco, olhou para baixo e viu que os seus pulsos, assim como os tornozelos, estavam atados à cama com grossas tiras de couro. Uma larga faixa atravessava as cobertas na altura de seu torso: estava rendido completamente imóvel. Somente então que, entorpecido, Ken olhou ao redor e notou onde encontrava-se e quem lhe fazia companhia.

– Eu conheço você.

Ken estranhou as próprias palavras. Não pareciam que pertenciam a ele. Ultimamente, seu corpo parecia que não era seu também, e Ken não podia se sentir mais incomodado.

– Brad Crawford. –apresentou-se adequadamente.

– Schwarz.

– Sim. – Não havia razão para negar.

Schwarz. Ken não sabia muito sobre eles, mas tinha certeza de que o oposto não era verdade. Ele reconhecia os quatro vagamente, ou pelo menos achava que reconhecia, por que todos eram incomuns demais. Estrangeiros. O único japonês Ken havia conhecido anos antes, no início de sua carreira na Kritiker, antes mesmo do garoto saber que estariam em lados opostos. Ken lembrava bem de Naoe Nagi; não tão bem assim do resto. Então, ele procurou concentrar-se em absorver cada detalhe.

Brad Crawford – o nome americano era praticamente impronunciável – estava mais próximo de um CEO de uma grande corporação do que de um chefão do crime organizado. Ken não podia afirmar se ele era mesmo o chefe, mas, por mais que recordasse de forma dolorosa de alguns acontecimentos da noite anterior – inclusive de Crawford recebendo ordens – ele não conseguiria pensar naquele homem de outra forma. Seus lábios pareciam permanentemente curvados em uma expressão arrogante, e só a mera presença fazia Ken desejar obedecer (e Ken era do tipo que não gostava de ordens). Como Aya ou Yohji, ele era alto, mas tampouco franzino quanto os dois, embora o terno parecesse esconder seu porte. Não – Ken se lembrava de quando Crawford havia o segurado para que não escapasse. Ele estava fraco, mas parte da relutância em tentar fugir, tinha certeza, fora porque ele percebera sólidos músculos sob a roupa impecável.

_Ele sabe lutar de perto_, Ken guardou a informação em sua mente para quando fosse oportuna. Pensou nas mãos dele. _Algo com os punhos. Talvez boxe._

– Terminou de observar?

Ken corou ao notar que havia sido pego olhando. Era difícil não prestar atenção quando sua vida dependia disso. Instintivamente, seus sentidos haviam se aguçado, como numa missão, esperando captar tudo. Cada ruído (a voz rouca do homem, mesmo que as palavras saíssem com suavidade treinada, e toda a frieza e calculismo por trás delas), cada sensação (o roçar dos dedos de Crawford em seu braço, muito mais um aviso do que uma busca por um suporte), cada cheiro…

Crawford tinha um cheiro masculino próprio dos perfumes de grife, o mesmo que Kase usava da última vez que eles haviam se encontrado. Um cheiro de colônia, fresco, limpo e _caro_. Agora, Ken já reconhecia vivamente o perfume como sendo uma etiqueta, assim como os sapatos bem engraxados e os ternos que custavam um ano inteirinho de trabalho. Ele nunca havia dado tanto valor assim aos bens materiais como Kase dera, nunca se importara em ter _coisas_. Mas era óbvio que Crawford se importava.

Ken não sabia que as memórias mais fortes eram as associadas ao olfato. Por isso, ele só se sentiu meio estúpido lembrando de Kase, meio triste – mesmo que alguém tão parecido com ele o deixasse todo arrepiado também. Já Crawford sabia o suficiente para entender o olhar de Ken. Schuldig ficaria ainda mais esnobe ao saber que estava certo, embora Crawford não o considerasse particularmente interessante. Aquele rapaz era tão simples quanto seu rosto, arredondado e de feições modestas que não se esforçavam em nada para ocultar suas emoções. Tivessem se encontrado em qualquer outra situação, Crawford duvidaria de seu status como assassino. Mesmo que ele houvesse aprendido a acreditar nas leituras de Schuldig tanto quanto Schuldig aceitava suas previsões, era difícil, ao ver Hidaka Ken, imaginar qualquer sombra de uma verdade escondida.

O cenho franzido era preocupação e raiva. As sobrancelhas quase se uniam no meio de sua testa, não havia dúvidas de que Ken estava irado. Porém, ele evitava um conflito direto ao desviar o olhar. Havia um resquício de vermelhidão no rosto pálido e abatido, e o suor começava a descer pelo seu pescoço, formando uma mancha ao redor da gola da camisa. O vai e vem do seu peito sob o lençol também era indicação do nervosismo – e do medo.

– O que quer comigo?

– No momento, você está sob tutela por uma ordem do senhor ministro da saúde. Sua segurança está nas mãos de Schwarz por duração indefinida.

– Minha… segurança?

– Não esqueça de que Weiss são os assassinos. – O choque de Ken ao ouvir tais palavras vindas de Crawford não passou despercebido, embora o homem não soubesse dar créditos à inocência ou infantilidade. Procurou lembrar-se de que Ken não tinha mais do que dezenove anos, uma idade perfeitamente natural para acreditar em idéias tolas como bem e mal. – Schwarz oferece um serviço de guarda pessoal. O fato de sermos contratados para proteger seus alvos com frequência é meramente coincidência.

Na mente de Ken, isso ainda tornava Schwarz os bandidos, mas ele ignorou a questão tanto por não querer pensar nela e no que a conclusão o tornava, quanto por ter perguntas melhores. Assumindo que, até que o interesse nele fosse saciado ele estaria a salvo, procurou afastar sua preocupação com uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Crawford falara em "segurança", e isso de jeito nenhum dava para interpretar como tortura.

– Por que esse ministro… O que é que eu tenho a ver com ele?

– Não me diga que ainda não compreendeu.

Ken fechou os olhos, preso entre o embaraço e a raiva. Ele não precisava se justificar para ninguém sobre como estava se sentindo uma porcaria.

– Imagino que já ouviu falar na idéia de um "übermensch", um super homem. O senhor ministro é um tanto obcecado por esse conceito. – Suas palavras transmitiam óbvio escárnio. Não porque ele acreditava ser impossível, mas porque, vindo de Rosenkreuz, ele sempre estivera em meio a estes super humanos. – Sua loucura é clara, mas imaginei que serviria a um propósito útil. Só não pensei que daria certo.

Olhou Ken de cima a baixo, e o moreno não compreendeu.

– Mas o que isso tem a ver comigo? E com as coisas que estão acontecendo?

– Hirotaka desenvolveu um vírus que modificaria a genética de um homem o suficiente para deixá-lo melhor. Atualmente, você é o único que resta vivo do experimento. Curiosamente, o único bem sucedido, também. É uma pena, todos os outros ficaram loucos.

– Não estou entendendo. – Ken franziu as sobrancelhas, se debatendo. – Eu não sou nada disso!

– Não minta para mim.

O tom de voz fez Ken sentir calafrios.

– Ainda não percebeu que as luzes estão apagadas?

Ele não sabia verdadeiramente, parecia fim de tarde ali, apesar de não ter janelas. A luz que escapava por baixo da porta lhe era suficiente. Crawford continuou:

– De início, a falta de costume traz consequências dolorosas. Qualquer luz é suficiente para deixá-lo com dores nos olhos, os músculos doem a qualquer esforço. E é claro, seus sentidos aguçados tem um preço em sangue. O desenvolvimento de uma força sobrenatural implica necessidades sobrehumanas também. E se você não está se alimentando corretamente de sangue – ou pelo menos da quantidade de proteína e ferro necessárias – imagino que outros sintomas físicos tenham se pronunciado. Sensibilidade na pele, queda de cabelo e unhas, principalmente.

As palavras de Crawford fizeram Ken fechar as mãos, consciente do curativo ao redor de seu dedo.

– Então quer dizer que eu não sou um vampiro? – Ken perguntou com olhos grandes e inocentes, desconfiados da resposta. Crawford perguntou-se se eram mesmo honestos. A pergunta lhe parecia estúpida.

– É claro que não. Mas você pode chamar disso, se assim desejar. Não conseguirá sair ao sol tão cedo. E continuará precisando de sangue.

– Não quero. – Fechou o rosto. – Eu não vou me alimentar de sangue.

– Faça como quiser, só não espere que o ministro seja tão paciente. Ou até seu próprio auto-controle… Você já o perdeu uma vez. Se Hirotaka lhe oferecer uma vítima, o quanto acha que irá resistir?

– O suficiente – Ken afirmou teimosamente, embora a perspectiva o deixasse petrificado. – Aguentarei até sair daqui.

– E pensa que a ajuda de Weiss resolverá o seu problema?

Ken não entendeu. Claro, Weiss chegava, eles dizimavam quem quer que ficasse no caminho, e ele poderia voltar tranquilo para casa. Somente quando Crawford gesticulou para sua boca é que Ken notou que, mesmo que Weiss se aproximasse o suficiente para ajudá-lo a sair de lá, ele ainda teria… Se Hirotaka morresse, não existiria ninguém que pudesse reverter o que quer que houvesse acontecido com ele.

Ele empalideceu.

– Parece que me entendeu agora. Espero que tome uma sábia decisão e se comporte.

Ah, mas não ia mesmo.

– Weiss vai vir.

– E salvar você, imagino? E o que farão quando descobrirem sua sede de sangue?

– Daremos um jeito. Eu acredito neles. – Ken engoliu em seco. A política da Kritiker costumava ser deixar o desaparecido à própria sorte. Arriscar o grupo inteiro para salvar somente um integrante que poderia estar morto era ineficiente. Crawford sabia disso, Ken sabia disso. Havia honestidade nos olhos de Ken mesmo assim.

Weiss não apareceu naquele dia, nem no seguinte, nem no seguinte. Crawford, entretanto, era uma constante que Ken não sabia ser reconfortante ou não. A presença forte do homem o exauria só de estar perto, mas admitia ser muito melhor do que ficar sozinho. Apesar de Crawford costumar ser silencioso, era companhia mesmo assim, e não via problema algum em responder as suas perguntas, mesmo que fosse sucinto.

– Conformou-se de que Weiss não vem?

– Eles vão vir. – Ken respondeu mecanicamente. A teimosia petulante havia se esgotado, assim como suas forças, e as palavras eram desprovidas de qualquer sentido que poderia ter dado a elas alguns dias antes.

– Você não parece muito convencido.

As palavras fizeram Ken acordar. Embora estivesse fraco, ele reagiu de imediato tentando erguer o corpo. Quando não conseguiu por causa das amarras, Crawford se aproximou para desatá-las, fazendo com que os olhos de Ken se arregalassem. Ele passou um bom tempo procurando sentir as mãos antes de se atrever a buscar apoio na cama para ficar sentado.

– Eles são meus companheiros. – explicou, arrancando uma agulha enfiada na sua veia e os eletrodos que conectavam seu computador a uma máquina. Crawford não fez menção de impedi-lo. – Se aquele cara… o ruivo, que vem me ver enquanto eu finjo que estou dormindo. Se ele fosse parar nas mãos da Kritiker, você não iria buscá-lo?

– Não. Schuldig provavelmente conseguiria se soltar sozinho.

Era tolice comparar Weiss e Schwarz. Weiss era absolutamente normal. Treinados, verdade, mas por Kritiker, enquanto eles haviam passado por Rosenkreuz. A possibilidade de que qualquer um deles pudesse vir a ser capturado ou derrotado em batalha nunca havia passado pela mente de Crawford.

– Mas e se ele não pudesse? – Ken insistiu.

– Schuldig não foi capturado. Você foi. E, pelo que podemos ver, Weiss não agiu. Eles podem ser seus companheiros, mas tem certeza de que são seus amigos?

Crawford estava mentindo, mas Ken não precisava saber disso. De fato, havia tido uma visão na primeira noite em que falara com Ken, onde via Bombay procurando rastros de Siberian em seu computador. Não pode precisar quando realmente isso aconteceria, mas colocara Nagi a postos para detectar e impedir qualquer busca. Impossibilitados de garimpar informações sobre o paradeiro de Ken, dificilmente poderiam tomar alguma atitude.

De certa forma, ver o rapaz tão facilmente desacreditando o time desapontava Crawford. Ele esperava muito mais do otimismo vibrante com que Ken reagira durante os primeiros dias – ele parecia muito menos disposto a duelar verbalmente e estava claramente abatido. Duvidava que Ken desejasse brigar ou que sequer tivesse forças para isso. O jovem buscava apoio nas almofadas e mal conseguia se manter sentado.

– Eles são meus amigos. – Ken respondeu suavemente. No fundo, queria acreditar que Crawford o entendia. Tinha certeza de que devia ter alguém com quem ele se importava de verdade. O homem havia dito que não salvaria Schuldig porque Schuldig conseguiria se salvar sozinho, e isso já era um bom começo. Era melhor do que "não e ponto".

Para um assassino, ele era um tanto ingênuo. Se Crawford tivesse as habilidades de Schuldig, com certeza iria ser surpreendido pela maneira de pensar do rapaz. Ken podia entendê-lo melhor do que Crawford jamais entenderia a si mesmo, pois a idéia de gostar de alguém lhe deixava desconfortável.

Não que rejeitasse sentimentos. Somente não suportava pensar que ele mesmo podia colocar um obstáculo entre si e o que desejava. Era racional demais para admitir uma falha em um plano perfeito.

– Há quantos dias não come? – Crawford o interrompeu, a conversa sobre amizade, o deixando indisposto.

– Se isso for sobre o sangue, eu–

– Está mesmo disposto a ser um estorvo?

Ken arregalou os olhos.

– Caso Weiss chegue mesmo até aqui, vai pedir para que eles o carreguem para fora? Enfrentá-los já é fácil em um campo de batalha. Quatro contra três, em nosso próprio ambiente, seria brincadeira de criança. Você é o protegido do ministro, mas não temos razão para manter os outros vivos.

Havia uma maneira calculada em sua forma de pensar e, se Ken houvesse parado, poderia entender que ele tinha razão. Mas era dominado por suas próprias e violentas emoções, não conseguia pensar racionalmente. Para ele, as palavras de Crawford não eram um aviso, mas sim uma ameaça.

– O que está insinuando? – A tira de couro que segurava seu braço estalou.

– Não estou insinuando coisa alguma. Irei matar Weiss caso apareçam. Do modo que está agora, você não passa de um peso.

Ken estava com tanta raiva que se calou, apertando os lábios um contra o outro ao sentir a frustração de não poder lançar-se sobre Crawford e lhe arrancar o pescoço. Odiava como ele falava de Weiss, mas ver a maneira como o homem o olhava, o deixava sem ação. Ele nunca havia se sentido como uma coisa antes, mesmo quando descobrira que havia sido usado por Kase. Mas Crawford lhe havia tirado tudo e o deixado imóvel, impotente, _fraco_. Ele não era inútil, mas Crawford o transformara nisso.

(Uma vozinha no fundo de sua mente o questionou, entretanto: "Você não é um assassino? Por que quer tanto ter utilidade? Ser imprestável é melhor do que ser quem você é agora!")

– Me dá o sangue, então. – ele falou, querendo provar que Crawford estava enganado. Ken não sabia o que estava esperando, mas ficou muito aliviado ao ver uma bolsa de sangue sendo-lhe entregue. Quis esperar Crawford abandoná-lo para beber, mas a pressão em seu estômago fez com que ele se atirasse no lacre, arrancando-o com as unhas antes de apertar a bolsa como se fosse uma garrafa de refrigerante. Desta vez, ele não se sentiu tão terrível assim quando terminou, aguentando bem a rejeição de seu corpo por aquele tipo de alimento animalesco. Até pensou que poderia atacar Crawford e vencer.

Crawford ainda o encarava, mas o deixou quando Ken atirou a bolsa de sangue vazia em sua direção.

– Talvez eu tenha me enganado em deixá-lo solto. – Crawford disse, antes de sair. – Aprenda alguns modos. Schwarz está sendo… hospitaleira. Não se esqueça de que podemos fazer de sua estadia aqui ainda menos agradável.

– O que é que você fez com ele? – Schuldig perguntou ao ver Crawford limpando o terno. Havia uma pequena mancha de sangue onde os restos do conteúdo da bolsa haviam respingado. Schuldig havia sido ordenado a voltar no quarto de Ken para atar um garoto furioso de volta à cama, já que, com as novas forças, ele havia se levantado e começara a bater na porta trancada, incomodando todos terrivelmente. – Ele está bem irritado. A única coisa que ele pensa é em mil maneiras de te matar.

– Ele precisava se fortalecer e beber o sangue. Apenas fiz o necessário.

– E comprometeu a oportunidade única de fazer um Weiss ficar do nosso lado? Mas você não tem mesmo tato… Ou será que estava preocupado com ele, hun?

– Schuldig, essa é uma idéia ridícula.

Crawford era um homem prático. Na sua lista de preocupações estavam a data de entrega de seus ternos Armani da lavanderia, altas na bolsa de Nova Iorque, diferenças de fuso horário e alterações no cardápio de almoço de seu restaurante italiano favorito. Eles conviviam há aproximadamente vinte anos, mas Schuldig nunca o vira preocupar-se com _alguém_.

– Bem, – Schuldig pausou, ignorando Crawford. – ele está pensandobastante em você, vamos considerar isso como algo positivo.

– Apenas entenda que este é um trabalho como qualquer outro. Nossa prioridade é em cumprir com o que o ministro espera de nós. Os Weiss e a Kritiker são apenas um incômodo. Como moscas. Irritantes, porém inofensivos.

– Você tem que admitir. Eles dão trabalho. Tem certeza de que não quer ficar com este para você? – Schuldig sorriu.

– Estamos apenas cuidando dele momentaneamente pelo ministro. Conversamos por telefone ontem e ele quer terminar o desenvolvimento de um soro que fará possível controlá-lo.

– E você não gosta da idéia?

– Você não precisa de fórmula alguma para controlar quem queira. – Crawford apontou, o que fez o sorriso de Schuldig se alargar ainda mais.

– Mas eu preciso de muita concentração pra isso… Dá muito trabalho. – Ele fez uma careta. – Mas sabe, acho que com esse nem seria tão difícil assim? Traído pelo melhor amigo; ele já tem a auto-estima lá embaixo. Ele quer porque quer acreditar que não vai ser abandonado dessa vez, mas você o deixou em dúvida. Por isso ele ficou tão bravo. É tão… É repulsivo. Ele quer ser uma boa pessoa, dá pra acreditar? Ele é um assassino! – Schuldig gargalhou. – É claro que ele não consegue. Seria divertido voltar o Ken contra os seus amiguinhos… Eu poderia colocar uma pequena sugestão na cabeça dele – uma idéia – de que nós somos os verdadeiros aliados dele. Poderia dar certo. O que quer que o ministro planeja para ele, tenho certeza de que vai deixá-lo muito confuso de qualquer forma.

Crawford meneou a cabeça. Ele já havia dito para Schuldig muitas vezes: ele podia brincar com quem desejasse, desde que mantivesse o foco nas missões. Divertir-se com o brinquedo de um cliente estava fora de cogitação.

– Bah. As vezes eu duvido de que você saiba se divertir. Mas não se preocupe. – ele interrompeu Crawford antes que o outro pudesse levantar uma objeção. Isso só o deixava ainda mais preocupado. – Eu sei como resolver isso. É ilegal, imoral e ninguém vai ficar sabendo. Do jeito que você gosta.

– Não faça nenhuma besteira, Schuldig.

– Por que você não adivinha o que eu vou fazer e me impede?

**Continua…**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Crawford vestia o mesmo terno que Kase usara na noite em que morrera. Ele também passara perfume e o seu cabelo estava penteado para trás, de forma elegante. A gravata era nova e bem passada, assim como a camisa de linho, e Ken ficou consciente de imediato sobre as roupas que vestia. Ele não era dessas coisas, de roupas aprumadas e sapatos polidos. Suas unhas estavam empoeiradas e os jeans e camiseta, sujos de sangue. Mesmo antes de Kase e de Weiss, era aceitável usar bermudas largas e não ligar para aparência. Aparecer cansado de um treino, suando em bica.

Formalidade sempre fora algo dos outros. De Kase, que gostava de boa comida, de bom vinho e de roupas melhores ainda. Coisas caras o deixavam constrangido (assim como os homens que as apreciavam), e fazia tempo que ele não tinha aquela sensação no fundo de seu estômago. Nem se lembrava mais que podia sentir aquilo, ou de quão forte era. Primeiro, Ken achara ser pavor – de se envergonhar, de pisar em falso, de não ser adequado o bastante ou fino o bastante – mas quando ele havia encontrado com Kase dois anos após tê-lo perdido de vista e Kase havia se tornado um executivo, seus sentimentos foram diferentes. Havia certo medo, mas havia excitação também e não era de todo desagradável, embora Ken não soubesse como agir.

Crawford notara isso nele.

– Ficaria mais confortável se eu deixasse o terno de lado?

De certa forma, ele não poderia imaginar Crawford sem o terno. Quando o homem afrouxou a gravata ele até mesmo se surpreendeu, não acreditando que era possível. Para homens como Crawford, despir-se costumava ser um ato de vulnerabilidade, como se as próprias roupas fizessem parte do ser (como se fosse difícil continuar sendo quem era longe dos ternos de cinco mil dólares e das gravatas de duzentos). Ken sentiu-se compelido a desviar o olhar polidamente, vendo pelo canto do olho o terno sendo dobrado de forma a não enrugar; a gravata, pendurada cuidadosamente na cadeira. Ele achou que fazia um favor a Crawford, mas somente quando seu olhar voltou-se para o homem, Ken notou que estava tentando não ficar envergonhado ele mesmo.

Crawford não havia parado no terno. Os primeiros botões de sua camisa foram desabotoados e seu pescoço e peito estavam expostos. Ken havia sentido a musculatura rija do outro quando fora segurado por ele, sabia que era forte, mas vê-lo assim…

Era inteiramente diferente. Era difícil para Ken conhecer alguém mais forte do que ele. Hábil? Tudo bem. Esperto? Sem dificuldades. Omi e Yohji eram peritos em atacar à distância e Aya dominava o kendô como ninguém. Entretanto, Ken era o único a lutar com as mãos, e se ele conseguisse chegar o suficientemente perto de alguém – Yohji ou Omi ou Aya que fossem – a pessoa poderia se considerar morta. Os outros podiam se focar em estratégia ou técnica; Ken levantava peso todos os dias e corria das cinco às sete da manhã.

Ken engoliu em seco, sentindo as bochechas queimarem. Era como ter quatorze anos novamente e se pegar olhando para outro jogador no vestiário. Ele não era tão forte antes; do time, era o mais franzino. Várias vezes tinha dito para Kase que queria ser forte como ele um dia, e não era estranho admirar um atacante ou meio de campo que tinha as coxas mais grossas, o corpo mais bem definido. Pelo menos, ele nunca tinha achado estranho.

Era totalmente diferente de admirar uma garota. Com Yuriko, ele havia se sentido… normal. E por um tempo, era isso que ele queria para a vida. Poder esquecer tudo ruim que havia acontecido e morar na Austrália, consertando motos e cuidando de um ou dois Kenzinhos. Mas era difícil acreditar que podia quando uma garota era tão delicada e ele não _merecia _ser normal. Ali com Crawford era diferente. Crawford não era frágil. Por mais que ele se escondesse com perfumes caros, da sua pele emanava uma fragrância adocicada de sangue, e Ken sabia que não notava isso por causa da sua condição atual, mas pelos dois serem iguais. Assassinos.

Isso o relaxava mais do que a falsa serenidade com Yuriko ao seu lado. Embora sua presença de início o deixasse nervoso e confuso, não havia nada a perder ali, ninguém mais a machucar. Crawford podia fazer o que quisesse com ele e Ken descobriu que não dava a mínima para isso. O que quer que acontecesse, ele merecia e, mesmo que fosse errado esperar ansioso, até mesmo encorajar a idéia de que era algo ruim, ele… ele queria. Mais que tudo, ele queria não ter que machucar alguém. Ceder aquele domínio que tinha sobre a vida das pessoas pelo menos uma vez, e estar nas mãos de alguém mais forte e mais poderoso, alguém com quem não tivesse dívidas nem desculpas. Não precisaria proteger ninguém e, ainda que não pudesse confiar em um abraço acolhedor, tinha certeza de que iria encontrar exatamente o que procurava. Punição e salvação.

Ken fora abandonado muito cedo, entrara pro time muito cedo. Perdera tudo muito cedo também, e ele queria se ver livre de qualquer responsabilidade. Só uma única vez…

– Parece que você entendeu. – Crawford disse, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama e tocando em seu rosto. Crawford lhe oferecia para expiar seus pecados. – Pura e total liberdade.

O seu beijo foi insistente. Crawford demandava total submissão, que Ken se viu mais do que disposto a dar, apartando os lábios obedientemente e deixando com que Crawford tomasse o controle com um suspiro de satisfação. Deixou seu corpo encontrar conforto nos braços fortes do homem, sem precisar acreditar em mais nada. Nem em Deus nem no diabo, Weiss ou Schwarz. Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, ele estava completamente livre.

Quando Ken tornou a abrir os olhos, não havia mais ninguém lá, só o quarto estéril e vazio. Seus cabelos estavam molhados de suor, empapando o travesseiro, e nada havia de diferente de quando ele havia caído no sono horas atrás.

Ken se levantou desajeitado, o quanto as tiras permitiam. Olhou para os lados. Pensou ter visto o lençol desarrumado, mas ele estava desconfortável e havia se mexido muito durante a noite. Havia sido um sonho, então…

Bem, aquilo era embaraçoso.

Ele não tinha razão para sonhar daquele jeito. Não parecia lhe pertencer. Era como ver o sonho de outra pessoa sem conseguir se adequar, mas ao mesmo tempo, Ken conseguia dizer que os sentimentos eram seus, e isso o aterrorizava. Seus pensamentos estavam surpreendentemente claros, e repentinamente sua vida se vira dotada de um sentido que ele nunca procurara. Era como se um véu caísse de seus olhos e ele pudesse ver novamente.

Ele nunca havia se sentido assim, impossivelmente livre.

Como se o mero pensamento o conjurasse, a pessoa que ele menos queria ver no momento abriu a porta. Ver Crawford ali o deixou zonzo. Ken queria perguntar se era verdade, se Crawford podia mesmo fazer com que ele não machucasse mais ninguém, se podia perdoar tudo de terrível que ele havia feito, mas Ken ficou calado.

– O que aconteceu? – Crawford perguntou, lendo seu semblante angustiado corretamente.

– Não é nada.

Era Schuldig, então. Não havia maneira de saber o que Schuldig colocara na cabeça dele a não ser perguntar diretamente, mas Crawford decidiu esperar.

– Imaginei que você ainda estaria irritado.

– Não consigo ficar bravo por muito tempo. O que está fazendo aqui?

A pergunta tinha seu valor. Na teoria, Crawford não teria razão para visitá-lo, embora o houvesse feito durante toda semana. Mas Ken também havia sonhado sem motivos, talvez Crawford tivesse sonhado o mesmo… Ele só não sabia o que podia oferecer para Crawford, e isso o estava incomodando mais do que deveria. Era uma preocupação absurda, e ele se sentia um perfeito idiota.

– Vim vê-lo.

Calafrios. Ken torceu o lençol com os dedos e olhou fixamente para um ponto na parede, acima da cabeça de Crawford.

– Escuta, já que você está aqui, poderíamos acabar com isso? – Ele moveu-se, indicando as amarras. Era mais fácil falar encarando o branco da parede acolchoada. – Weiss não vem. Ninguém vem, a não ser você e o seu amigo ruivo, e eu estou cansado dele me acompanhar quando eu vou ao banheiro, dizendo que é pra minha própria segurança. O ministro vai vir, eu imagino, mas como você mesmo disse, eu não tenho razão para matar ele.

Surpreendeu-se ao olhar para Crawford e não ver uma expressão de vitória em seu rosto. Ao invés disso, ele parecia seriamente considerar a possibilidade de soltá-lo.

– Não vou me matar e nem tentar machucar vocês. Não tem por que. Vocês tiraram minha arma. – acrescentou, caso ajudasse. – E eu também não estou maluco, mas vou ficar se continuar preso aqui olhando para essas paredes.

– Achei que você gostasse delas. – Crawford comentou cáustico, notando o esforço que Ken fazia para desviar o olhar.

– Elas são melhores que a sua cara.

Ken bufou. Isso provavelmente não o ajudaria muito, mas ele só queria que Crawford não ficasse lá por muito tempo. Mesmo que não olhasse para ele, não conseguia deixar de notar o tom da sua voz, que imaginara prometendo coisas, e também o seu perfume. Ken queria parar de se sentir daquela maneira, tão diferente do que sentira em sonho, mesmo que para isso fosse preciso voltar a dormir. Embora o sonho o tivesse perturbado, enquanto se passava por realidade, era infinitamente melhor do que a sua. Ele se viu desejando tão fortemente que o sonho voltasse que nem ouviu Crawford.

– O quê?

– Preste mais atenção. Eu disse que está tudo bem.

– Verdade mesmo? – Arregalou os olhos. Liberdade. Não como um ideal abstrato como Crawford do sonho o prometera, mas já era o suficiente para ele se animar um pouco. Tinha certeza de que solto das amarras conseguiria pensar melhor.

– Precisamos deste quarto para Farfarello mais do que para você. O ministro Hirotaka também deve vir visitá-lo amanhã, e gostaríamos de apresentar a um patrocinador um aposento mais agradável.

Oh. O ministro iria visitá-lo, então. Isso era importante: se havia algum momento para descobrir como se curar, aquela era a hora. Ken quase não ficou triste por ouvir de Crawford mais um motivo perfeitamente lógico para ele fazer algo de bom. Ele estava começando a acreditar que eram somente justificativas que Crawford realmente precisava. Não podia existir alguém tão calculista assim. Nem Kase, que havia disfarçado suas verdadeiras emoções por tanto tempo, conseguia ser tão… frio.

– Então, tudo bem – suspirou.

– Achei que sua resposta seria outra.

– Não precisa ficar desconfiado. – Ken sorriu. – Eu só estou cansado, tá legal? Nem Weiss nem Kritiker conseguiram me ajudar, mas tenho certeza que o ministro pode falar alguma coisa.

Era a primeira vez que Ken falava da Kritiker abertamente, e Crawford pensou, com certo incômodo, que não havia feito esforço algum anteriormente para levar a conversa nesta direção.

– Não parece muito inteligente falar de seus planos para mim. Lembre-se que eu ainda estou empregado pelo ministro.

– Mas, isso não é verdade, é? Você não dá a mínima…

Não seria bom para ele se Crawford realmente se importasse com os planos do ministro, mas já havia entendido como Schwarz funcionava. Eles precisavam de dinheiro, de contatos e de confiança, mas não eram os cachorrinhos de ninguém, como Weiss era de Kritiker. No momento em que um contrato entre eles e seus clientes cessasse de ser vantajoso, ele estaria terminado. Ken tinha certeza de que eles haviam segurado a integridade pessoal do ministro e não seus interesses com aquela "cura", como o ministro havia chamado, e muito menos Ken.

– Ah… – Tudo começou a fazer sentido. – Eu não estou aqui por causa dele, estou? É por causa de Weiss e… E você está esperando alguma coisa. Eu não sei ainda o que é, mas é por causa disso que você vem aqui todo dia. Talvez que Weiss apareça mesmo? Ou que eu fale demais…

Os olhos de Ken estavam bem abertos, como se ele houvesse feito uma grande descoberta. Mas era Crawford que se surpreendia, não esperando que Ken se enveredasse por esse caminho.

– Sim.

Ken achava que iria ficar decepcionado, mas era Crawford. Não era como se fosse uma traição ou como se o sonho significasse alguma coisa. Crawford era seu inimigo. As coisas não iam mudar tão de repente, e ele era tolo por ficar imaginando isso.

– Nossa, eu estraguei mesmo seu plano! – O nervosismo culminou numa risada, que Ken engoliu antes que ficasse com lágrimas nos olhos. Por causa do riso, claro, não porque…

– Venha. – Crawford o interrompeu, soltando-o de suas amarras. – Você ainda tem um objetivo a cumprir aqui.

Mais tarde, quando Ken já estava instalado em novas acomodações, Schuldig tornou a aparecer para irritar Crawford, apontando seus próprios erros mais uma vez, com um sorriso no rosto.

– Qual é o seu problema? Você costumava ser bom em manipular as pessoas. Eu faço tudo certinho e você acaba com a minha noite de trabalho!

– O que você colocou na cabeça dele para fazê-lo se acalmar? – Como sempre, Crawford ignorou as palavras que Schuldig usava somente para afetá-lo.

– Você tirando a roupa.

Crawford franziu o cenho. Schuldig considerou isso uma perfeita vitória.

– Só isso, juro. O resto, ele pensou sozinho. Aliás, o que você vem dizendo para ele, hein?… Ouch. Que dor. – Schuldig parecia bem empolgado com isso. – Toda vez que ele conclui que você é uma boa pessoa no fundo no fundo, e que ele _realmente _gosta de você de verdade, você vai e pisa nele. Meus parabéns por isso, mostra que eu ainda tenho muito que aprender com você.

– Eu não sou uma boa pessoa.

– Ele não é exatamente rodeado de boas pessoas para saber a diferença. Além do mais, ele se acha ruim demais para ficar perto de boas pessoas de verdade, e você é gostoso.

– Schuldig.

– O que foi? Não fui eu que disse. Mas é um elogio e você deveria ficar satisfeito.

Crawford ficou calado. Ele não estava minimamente satisfeito: Ken fora uma distração desnecessária que somente servira para atrapalhá-lo. Contar uma fraqueza sua para Schuldig, porém, era uma péssima idéia.

– Eh… Eu não preciso nem ler sua mente para saber que você está pensando nele. O que é que tanto te interessa naquele garoto, hein?

– Não foi você que me disse que eu deveria ficar com ele? – Crawford respondeu sem esconder a irritação.

– Ah, mas eu queria saber o que foi tão forte assim para fazer o grande Crawford esquecer de seus planos. Eu não sabia que moreno e sem sal era o seu tipo.

– Você deveria ter notado – disse no mesmo tom de sarcasmo. – Os ruivos claramente me dão nojo.

Schuldig gargalhou, tocando no ombro de Crawford e pedindo trégua. Ver Crawford perdendo o controle era um prazer.

– Mas ele é bem imprevisível, não é? Imagino que um vidente deva achar isso interessante. Pena que você não se dispôs a brincar com ele mais um pouco, e o ministro já vem… Vamos pedir para Farfarello rezar para que ele não leve seu brinquedinho embora. O Siberian está carente e o ministro não tem as intenções mais puras do mundo. Talvez você devesse ficar de olho nos dois amanhã… Mas quem sou eu para ficar tomando o seu trabalho?

**Continua…**


	7. Capítulo 6

Este capítulo é basicamente um grande lemon, mas tem coisas importantes também. Como a resolução da história.  
>Oops.<strong><br>**(Dá para ver quem estava digitando furiosamente no teclado 5 minutos antes do prazo final da entrega…)**  
><strong>

**Capítulo 6**

Embora os conselhos de Schuldig não fossem os melhores, Crawford decidiu ouvi-lo somente desta fez. Foi assim que, na manhã seguinte, encontrou Ken nos braços do ministro.

Ken estava reticente, ciente de sua própria nudez, embora Crawford só pudesse entrever suas coxas e joelhos, cobertos modestamente pelo lençol mais por um acaso do que por qualquer tentativa efetiva de se esconder. Ken não notara Crawford, o ministro, muito menos. Hirotaka estava exageradamente ocupado em beijar o pescoço do rapaz para se preocupar com qualquer outra coisa.

O ministro estava na casa dos cinquenta e tinha medo da própria mortalidade. Sua atração pela juventude de Ken era compreensível e não se tratava de novidade, tendo os gregos sucumbido às mesmas paixões em sua era de ouro. A admiração platônica pela figura do rapaz – jovem, forte e (não era vergonha nenhuma para Crawford admitir) bela também – havia dado lugar aos violentos impulsos amorosos dignos dos mitos de deuses. E se Hirotaka não queria ser Titono, que tinha a vida eterna, mas não cessava de definhar, certamente desejava se colocar no lugar de Zeus todo poderoso, que sequestrara o jovem Ganimedes para fazê-lo seu. Ken, interpretando o papel a risca, permanecia inseguro, sem afastar ou incentivar os avanços do homem, e Crawford prosseguiu sem interromper ambos, observando a cena com curiosidade analítica - e não a intromissão de um voyeur.

Aos poucos, notou que, por mais que o corpo de Ken reagisse procurando os toques do outro homem, não era indecisão que o deixava prostrado sem tomar iniciativa. Não; Crawford gostava de pensar que compreendia as pessoas, e se Hirotaka era um homem obcecado e cego de desejo, Ken era igualmente impulsivo. Se detestasse as atenções, certamente já teria causado algum dano grave ao ministro, por mais que seus punhos estivessem amarrados, e se apreciasse qualquer afeição, corresponderia. Então, não era só o sua vontade presente ali, e Crawford, com razão, imaginou que o que quer que Hirotaka houvesse oferecido a Ken para causar sua obediência também trouxera como consequência o desejo inflamado nas bochechas do rapaz, e que a vontade de ser tocado não pertencia a ele mesmo, embora Ken não pudesse evitar querer procurar contato, a ceder às mãos cobiçosas do outro homem em busca de um alívio momentâneo.

A idéia deixava Crawford repugnado.

Ele aproximou-se com um pigarro, atraindo as atenções para si. Embora o ministro houvesse largado Ken de imediato, embaraçado por ter sido flagrado com o paletó desgrenhado e um rapaz em seu colo, a reação de Ken fora muito mais interessante. Seus olhos ainda brilhavam com raiva. Mas ele não estava mais bravo com Crawford, muito menos triste. Ken limitou-se a olhar para o inimigo e fazer um pedido de ajuda.

– Talvez seja a hora do senhor se retirar, caro ministro – Crawford disse friamente, fazendo com que Hirotaka se levantasse da cama de um salto, ajeitando a gravata e os cabelos desarrumados.

– Sim… Sim. Voltarei mais tarde. Ele ainda está… A injeção não funcionou perfeitamente, ainda precisarei aperfeiçoá-la.

Crawford não estava interessado em absolutamente nada que o ministro pudesse dizer. Ele se prostrou ao lado da porta e esperou até que o homem fosse embora para dirigir o olhar a Ken novamente.

A gratidão do rapaz o desarmou.

– Obrigado. – Ken disse com dificuldade. Suas pernas estavam emaranhadas no lençol, bambas e, por mais que fosse estranho ter Crawford o olhando daquele jeito, estava verdadeiramente grato. Schwarz não lhe devia nada, e esperava que Crawford não se movesse para ajudá-lo. Aliás, imaginava que alguém como eles sequer poderia imaginar que não queria aquilo, quando ele estava… Bem, quando ele estava daquele jeito. Por mais que a idéia de receber ajuda fosse desgostosa em si (ele sabia se virar sozinho!) ela ainda espalhava um calor agradável por todo seu corpo. O que Crawford fizera agora não tinha nenhuma razão escondida.

– Não se dê ao trabalho de me comparar com homens como Hirotaka. – Crawford disse, como se lesse os seus pensamentos. – Ou com o resto de Schwarz. Temos o mesmo objetivo, mas não somos iguais. Reserve o sadismo para Farfarello e Schuldig. Não obtenho nenhuma gratificação com o seu sofrimento.

É, Crawford não parecia o tipo de homem que se importava com emoções desnecessárias, Ken pensou desoladamente. Ele levantou os punhos, tentando forçar um sorriso amistoso.

Era difícil pedir ajuda. Ken não sabia como. Ele não queria precisar de ninguém mais, especialmente não do jeito que se encontrava, principalmente não de Crawford. Mesmo assim, parecia que aquele turbilhão de sensações diferentes se acalmava um pouco com ele por perto. Ken tinha vontade de estar ainda mais próximo…

– Pode me desamarrar? – Balançou os braços, que estavam atados devido a algum medo de Hirotaka de que ele pudesse reagir. Era um medo surreal. Se Ken estivesse em condições, poderia tê-lo matado mesmo assim, de cinco formas diferentes, só com as pernas livres.

Ele tremeu quando Crawford tocou em seus pulsos, desafivelando a tira de couro. Foi difícil não se inclinar naqueles braços – por culpa do ministro e fosse lá o que ele tivesse dado para ele, Ken se sentia muito mais disposto a ceder às suas vontades verdadeiras sem pensar. Crawford poderia ter dito o que quisesse: o fato é que ele o havia ajudado, podendo até se prejudicar por isso. Mas ele iria embora caso Ken falasse qualquer coisa, então preferiu aceitar a ajuda em silêncio, o admirando só com um sorriso. Somente quando Crawford terminou e ele se viu na iminência de ser abandonado de qualquer jeito é que levantou a voz.

– Eu não vou te encher mais com nenhuma baboseira sobre o que você faz ou deixa de fazer, nem reclamar ou coisa do tipo. Então você pode ficar aqui um pouco?

Ken não pediu explicações e nem ofereceu argumentos, resolvendo aceitar que, se Crawford o ouvisse, era problema dele. Crawford detestava ver-se precisando justificar suas ações para os outros, e isso o serviu de maneira adequada. Ele se sentou ao lado de Ken, admitindo sem palavras que queria ficar ali, e os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

– Escuta. – Ken foi o primeiro a quebrar o momento. – Antes de… Bom, você sabe. Antes disso, o ministro estava falando comigo. Bem, duh. Eu não ia te contar isso, porque você não ia querer ficar em débito comigo, mas eu acho que a gente está quite agora. Só para você saber, você não está me devendo nada, e nem eu pra você. Eu não gostaria que, se a gente lutasse algum dia, eu precisasse deixar você escapar. Enfim. De qualquer jeito, quando eu estava ouvindo ele falar, eu acho que ele falou sobre, ah, eu acho que ele não gosta de vocês. Eu não acho que ele tenha dúvidas de que vocês estavam usando ele, mas ele deixou por ser conveniente. E não fui eu que contei, tudo bem? Ele já estava se sentindo bastante humilhado.

– Nós não somos os únicos no submundo que procuram usar as pessoas. Uma situação assim já era esperada.

Qualquer outra pessoa, ele não pensaria duas vezes: aquela história era somente uma invenção para jogá-lo contra um aliado. Ele não estava sendo bom ao acreditar em Ken, apenas estava certo de que o rapaz não tinha capacidade de inventar aquilo somente para prejudicá-los. Era verdade, então, o que o preocupava.

– Ahn. Ele também falou que estava planejando algo para quando ele viesse me buscar.

– Então não vamos deixá-lo levar você.

– Eu não planejava ser levado de qualquer jeito.

Ken se calou novamente, pensando na resposta de Crawford. Sem explicações, era o que ele havia prometido. Por que ele não podia simplesmente aceitar que era assim e ponto? Talvez fosse mais fácil acreditar nos seus próprios sentimentos se ele conseguisse justificá-los através de Crawford. Se ele fosse bonzinho, tudo bem, fazia sentido. E se não fosse? Crawford o havia ajudado de qualquer jeito, o que fazia seu coração palpitar independentemente de motivo. Talvez tivesse um pouquinho da ajuda daquilo que o ministro tinha lhe dado, mas e daí? Ele sabia muito bem que não era Hirotaka quem ele queria.

– Não vá ficar irritado, mas agora eu vou pedir para você ir embora. Esse soro que o ministro me deu… Você sabe. Seria bem embaraçoso ter você aqui quando eu precisasse… – Ken ficou vermelho e teve que inspirar fundo. – A menos, é claro, que você não se incomode em ficar.

– Que eu me incomode? – Crawford insistiu. Como Schuldig havia dito, Ken… gostava dele. Crawford ainda não havia se decidido em como se sentia sobre isso, mas Ken não parecia exigir que ele soubesse a resposta.

– Que você _queira_ – Ken se corrigiu. Ele não aguentou mais a tensão e explodiu, falando tão rápido quanto conseguia, porque se fosse parar para pensar, ficaria nervoso demais para falar qualquer coisa. Assim que percebeu o que dizia, entretanto, sua voz foi se abaixando até quase desaparecer. – Escuta, eu mesmo não entendo, tudo bem? Mas eu quero você aqui. Se por acaso você também quiser, sei lá, terminar o que o ministro começou, eu ficaria feliz, e seria por você.

Crawford não respondeu de imediato. Deu um passo para trás – o que fez Ken prender a respiração – e ficou a observar o garoto.

– Você vai…? – Ken interrompeu a pergunta quando Crawford resmungou um "Calado!" entre dentes, abraçando as pernas sob o lençol e tentando não ficar angustiado com a espera ou com o olhar sobre si, que Ken não sabia se gostava ou não (ele certamente fazia Ken ficar com mais vergonha ainda).

Crawford conseguiu decidir então que, primeiro, ele achava Ken tolerável quando não falava demais, e segundo, "tolerável" não era a palavra certa. Ele nunca havia se privado de algo que desejara antes e, só porque Ken era de Weiss e gostava de lhe questionar, Crawford não iria mentir para si mesmo. O garoto era agradável aos olhos (talvez Schuldig estivesse certo quanto a seu "tipo") e parecia obediente.

– Afaste o lençol.

Ken obedeceu. O olhar de Crawford sobre o belo corpo à sua frente foi completamente despido de emoção, embora um murmúrio de apreciação houvesse escapado de seus lábios. Ele tocou nos ombros de Ken, em suas costas, e fez com que o jovem apartasse as pernas para poder tocar ali também, deslizando os dedos pelas coxas firmes como quem analisa um prêmio. Ken sabia que não deveria gostar disso, mas a postura de Crawford era masculina e forte, o que só o deixava mais excitado. Gostava especialmente das mãos largas do homem, de como marcavam território ao passear pelo seu corpo, o dominando tão completamente. Crawford poderia matá-lo se quisesse. Tinha as mãos em seu pescoço, mas ao em vez disso, preferia distribuir ali carícias.

Era difícil não tremer sob cada gesto. Havia um certo descuido em Crawford que o deixava absolutamente sem fôlego. Não exibia nenhum traço de hesitação em quanto o homem o segurava firme pela nuca ou pela coxa, deixando-o exposto ao seu bel prazer, somente para encará-lo, agora tomado por um calor desconhecido. Era como se Crawford o olhasse todo, e o rapaz podia imaginá-lo falando que Ken o agradava, que era belo – e outras palavras ainda menos puras, que não tinha coragem nem de pensar direito, mas certamente estavam por lá e ele realmente queria que Crawford estivesse pensando nele daquela forma.

Ken se afastou um pouco com o rosto afogueado, tão quente que ele se perguntava se estava vermelho, se Crawford iria ter pena dele por ter ficado assim só de ser tocado de leve. Era embaraçoso, ainda mais quando andava sem roupa e Crawford ainda estava vestido. Deixava um nó na sua garganta, uma sensação que não sabia ser boa ou ruim. Única, porque só Crawford o havia feito se sentir daquele jeito. O perfume inebriante, o jeito como passava a mão por seu corpo… E era tudo tão simples, uma besteira, e já estava quase implorando por mais, com as pernas abertas, rijo de prazer, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo querer que um _homem_ fizesse qualquer coisa que desejasse consigo.

– Crawford… – Não se conteve em suspirar, lambendo nervosamente os lábios. Olhou para o outro com um sorriso sem-graça, piscando os olhos para afastar o torpor.

Ter Ken chamando seu nome de forma tão sôfrega, despertou o desejo de Crawford imediatamente, fazendo-o sentir-se incomodado com as próprias vestes. Ken ainda era um inimigo, mas por livre vontade estava se submetendo às suas vontades, arqueando seu corpo contra o dele e gemendo seu nome. Crawford nunca duvidara de que o Weiss iria se render ao seu poder, apenas não desta forma. Como alguém que gostava do controle que impunha às pessoas, aquela situação o deixava extasiado. Apesar de apreciar de suas atenções, ou talvez justamente por gostar tanto delas, Ken sentia-se humilhado, o que não escapava a Crawford e incitava sua vontade de ver o moreno corar ainda mais. Era raro ele se render ao descontrole daquela maneira, mas segurou Ken pelos punhos, apertando-o contra a parede, e foi premiado com um longo gemido vindo do rapaz. Um brilho passou por seus olhos e Crawford notou que Ken gostara…

– Não o tomava por alguém que fosse desse tipo. – Weiss? Ele esperava que fossem sádicos, não masoquistas. Se Schuldig lhe dera alguma indicação, entretanto, era de que Ken gostava de se martirizar.

"As coisas que eu faria com ele," disse uma vez, em pensamento. "É uma pena que ele olhe desse jeito só para você. Você não saberia aproveitar. Eu arrancaria gritos e faria ele me amar por isso."

– Que tipo? – Ken perguntou, os olhos verdes arregalados em um retrato de pura inocência. Crawford não conseguiu evitar erguer seu queixo com a ponta dos dedos, atrevendo-se a ficar à distância de um beijo.

O coração de Ken palpitava tão forte. Podia ouvir o sangue correndo pelas próprias veias. Roçou o tornozelo contra o dorso de Crawford inconscientemente, numa tentativa de trazê-lo mais para perto, mas o homem recusou-se a atender seu pedido. Seus lábios não roçaram contra sua boca, mas contra o seu pescoço, o que não foi de todo desagradável.

– Esse tipo. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo Ken morder as costas da mão para evitar um gemido ainda mais alto. O moreno ergueu o corpo, procurando levá-lo de encontro a Crawford, mas não… se esfregar contra ele, nada assim, não tinha coragem, apesar da vontade. Não tinha sequer qualquer tipo de experiência, só com Yuriko, o que estava longe de ser parecido.

– E… você gosta desse tipo? – Foi cauteloso.

– Se não gostasse, acha que estaria aqui?

Não esperava que um assassino fosse tão inocente, embora Schuldig insistisse que ele tinha suas próprias perversões. Via como Ken esforçava-se para agradar sem saber como. Crawford já estava na casa dos trinta, Ken era jovem para ele, verdade, e embora a inexperiência devesse irritá-lo, o homem se sentiu ainda mais atraído por este lado. Ele parecia não acreditar que alguém como Crawford poderia desejá-lo. Se fosse como Schuldig, alimentaria o sentimento, mas… Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, se permitiu um gesto que não tinha nenhuma intenção escondida por trás (se não, é claro, a de deixar o garoto ainda mais sôfrego, ansiando por contato). Afastou os fios negros do rosto corado, podendo ver claramente a expressão de alguém entregue, e inclinou-se para frente, beijando sua boca.

Qualquer resistência de Ken se desfez em segundos. Ele ousou apoiar as mãos no peito de Crawford, que não se demorou muito naquele prazer singelo. O toque suave dos dedos de Ken era acolhedor, excessivamente gentil para quem tomava vidas com as mesmas mãos, e o paradoxo o encantou. Logo o tomou nos braços sem esforço, forçando-o a sentar-se em seu colo e esfregando a ereção ainda coberta contra as coxas e as nádegas do rapaz. Explorou aquele corpo que se oferecia para ele de bom grado, querendo acabar com todo pudor restante no garoto, e guiou as mãos de Ken para seu sexo, notando como ele procurava qualquer fricção, mas tinha vergonha de se masturbar na frente dele.

– Pode se tocar. – Tal permissão era quase uma ordem.

– Mas eu não quero… – Ken pausou. Continuou em tom mais baixo, tentando esconder o que sentia atrás de um sorriso nervoso: – Você sabe. Sem você… Não é justo.

– Eu não me importo se você gozar. Pare de falar e me obedeça. – Isso foi o bastante para fazer Ken se calar, um arrepio correndo seu corpo. Ele não gostava de receber ordens, mas com Crawford, era diferente. Ele exalava uma aura de poder inegável, e Ken gostava do jeito que o homem olhava para ele quando o obedecia. Atreveu-se a questioná-lo só para saber qual seria sua reação.

– Mas e o seu terno? Eu não quero sujar…

– Eu faço você lamber depois.

Ah, um terno arruinado era um preço perfeitamente adequado pela expressão que obteve de Ken.

– Faça o que eu disse. Não irei mandar outra vez.

Ken escondeu o rosto em seu ombro, mas Crawford afastou o cabelo de sua face e inclinou-a, somente o bastante para que pudesse vê-la. Sem se deixar abalar, Ken correu os dedos hesitantemente pela coxa, sem saber o quão sensual Crawford realmente achava seus movimentos. Seu desejo logo venceu a vergonha e, embora uma das mãos estivesse firme ao redor da lapela do terno caro, buscando apoio, a outra logo foi em direção ao próprio membro.

Crawford o observou fascinado; sua excitação crescendo ao ver o rapaz se masturbando, ouvindo todos aqueles pequenos gemidos e suspiros que escapavam dos lábios inchados de Ken. Inclinou-se para mordê-los, uma de suas mãos pousando suavemente sobre a coxa dele, incentivando-o a continuar com a promessa velada de que poderia ajudá-lo. Ela logo deslizou para as nádegas do garoto, seus dedos esfregando contra a entrada dele, e a sensação desconhecida fez Ken perder todo controle que tinha. Ele já nem se importava mais que Crawford era um inimigo – isso se não o deixava ainda mais enlouquecido.

– Crawford… Por favor… Por favor… – Ken ofegava, tentando abafar os gemidos pressionando seu rosto ainda mais contra o outro homem.

Já o mais velho tomou os pedidos de Ken por incentivo. Forçou um dedo contra a entrada do garoto, a pressão constante fazendo o Weiss grunhir de prazer, e passou a movê-lo dentro dele. O vai e vem foi o bastante para que Ken o agarrasse com mais força, movendo a própria mão mais rápido na busca de completude. Os espasmos do clímax o atingiram com força, e Crawford admirou a expressão de êxtase no rosto do rapaz como se não houvesse nada mais belo. Até se surpreendeu por pensar assim, afinal, não era nada romântico. Mas o rosto simples dele era bonito, e via o peito do garoto subir e descer numa respiração descompassada enquanto tentava recuperar os sentidos, ainda tonto pela força da sensação… Claro, Crawford não deixou com que fosse tão fácil.

Ken sentiu um pequeno incômodo, dando um gemido dolorido. Estava cansado, o que Crawford…?

– Minha vez. – ele disse, o tom de voz rouco fazendo Ken esquecer-se do que havia acabado de fazer na frente de Crawford, só para ficar envergonhado de novo. O jeito que o homem olhava para ele era irresistível. Ele queria muito, da mesma forma, saber que podia satisfazer Crawford. Não era o tipo de pensamento frequente em sua cabeça, e ele nem sabia o que podia fazer, então esperou quieto, aguentando o desconforto de ter outro dedo dentro de si. Ele não sabia como as pessoas podiam fazer isso e serem capazes de olhar uma na cara da outra na manhã seguinte, aliás, nem sabia se, quando Crawford se desgrudasse de si, ia viver para isso.

– Não fique nervoso. A menos que você goste de dor.

– Eu não gosto. – fez um muxoxo. Desviou o olhar, o que fez Crawford ficar irritado e mover os dedos com um pouco mais de força dentro dele. Enlaçou a cintura de Ken com o braço livre e o encostou na parede.

– Você é um tanto egoísta. Há pouco tempo, estava implorando por mais… Se continuar assim, vou ter que mantê-lo comigo. – Ken tremeu com o comentário. Ou talvez como os dedos de Crawford movimentavam-se em seu interior… Ele ainda estava um tanto sensível, então, apesar da dor, seu corpo reagia de uma forma quase mecânica, e Crawford se aproveitava disso.

– Você não faria isso, faria? – As palavras saíram mais trêmulas de sua boca do que ele previa.

– Gosta da idéia?

– Eu não… – Acabou gemendo ao sentir os dígitos de Crawford roçando contra algo dentro dele. Até seus dedos dos pés trincarem de prazer. – Hmmmrpfffff-!

O homem aproveitou-se da vantagem. Ken ainda estava sob o efeito do soro afrodisíaco e também tinha dezenove anos, então, era terrivelmente fácil fazê-lo interessar-se por suas carícias, seu corpo despertando mais uma vez sob o mínimo toque. Além do que, havia uma sutil determinação no olhar amendoado. Ken hesitava porque sentia dor, não porque não desejava aquilo. E Crawford podia fazê-lo desejar ainda mais… Sendo assim, não parou com o movimento de seus dedos dentro dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Não pense que me esqueci do que fez com meu terno… Ou prefere pedir meu perdão de outra maneira?

– N-não, eu lambo… Mas você para com isso que é estranho.

– Então, você prefere me dar prazer do que receber? Tudo bem.

Crawford cedeu apenas por desejar ver Ken de joelhos. Expressou sua vontade mandando o rapaz ir para o chão enquanto ele permanecia sentado na cama. Vê-lo aos seus pés atiçou um desejo tão íntimo que Crawford o segurou pelos cabelos, puxando o rosto de Ken em direção a sua virilha para a surpresa do garoto. Ele havia realmente pensado que o único desejo de Crawford era que ele limpasse o terno?

Ken se sentiu um tanto estúpido, e imaginou se Crawford reconsideraria se ele resolvesse mudar de escolha. Provavelmente, não. Ele não precisou de ordem para encontrar e abaixar o zíper na calça de Crawford, o que o homem aprovou com uma carícia ligeira, embaraçando os cabelos morenos, o que fez Ken sentir muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ele olhou para o alto, nos olhos de Crawford, e isso foi incentivo suficiente para ele esquecer o medo. Era algo novo, tinha certeza que, se fizesse algo de errado, Crawford ia ensinar…

Ficava mais envergonhado de ver o outro nu do que estar, ele mesmo, ali de joelhos. A posição refletia toda a autoridade de Crawford, e o deixava com um calor espalhando-se pelo seu ventre novamente, só de vê-lo assim. Ken achava que combinava muito bem com ele. Um ligeiro puxão de orelha indicou que ele precisava de foco, e Ken tornou suas atenções para o sexo ainda coberto do homem, mordendo o lábio. Hesitantemente, tocou o tecido com a boca, experimentando a sensação lentamente. Crawford não tinha pressa e o deixou explorar. Embora a sensação não fosse terrivelmente intensa, o hálito quente do rapaz e toda a sua concentração determinada eram um tanto extasiantes. Permitiu que se demorasse até que Ken decidisse, por ele mesmo, afastar o tecido de suas boxers com a boca, algo que Crawford achou imaginativo e um tanto hábil da parte dele. Ken lambeu os lábios e tentou não pensar muito no que estava fazendo, com quem estava fazendo… Era gostoso mesmo assim. Quer dizer, não deveria ser exatamente bom para ele, mas se sentia bem ao sabe que Crawford gostava, e essa sensação fazia todo seu corpo pegar fogo.

Crawford era… bem, grande, o suficiente para ele mesmo fechar as pernas envergonhado enquanto se apoiava nas coxas do homem, procurando lamber delicadamente a glande. A reação de Crawford – enlaçar ainda mais apertado os dedos em seu cabelo – fez Ken querer continuar com mais afinco. Ainda tinha um pouco de curiosidade e deu outras pequenas lambidas, que só incitaram ainda mais o outro. Ken podia senti-lo se remexendo, impaciente, e gostou de saber que havia causado aquilo nele. Molhou seus lábios antes de envolver o membro do homem com a boca, sugando somente a ponta, mas, quando procurou levar os dedos para ajudá-lo em seu trabalho, sua mão levou um tapa de Crawford.

– Use somente a boca.

Ken pensou tê-lo ouvido ofegante, mas resolveu não tentar a sorte. Afastou os dedos, tornando a usar as mãos somente de apoio, o que complicava um pouco as coisas. Acabava sendo muito desajeitado, o que achava que não agradava Crawford, mas se via completamente enganado… Crawford já se deleitara antes com mulheres que fingiam inexperiência, outras, que nem ao menos procuravam esconder terem ido para cama com vários homens. Em sua maioria, estavam ao seu lado apenas por interesse, e Ken era o oposto delas. Saber que Ken nunca fizera nada com outro homem e, por consequência, pertencia a si, era excitante. Fazia-o perder todo o controle e forçar seu membro dentro da boca do garoto, empurrando contra sua garganta até ouvi-lo engasgar. O rosto corado pelo esforço e as pequenas lágrimas no canto de seus olhos só o incentivavam a ir mais fundo, segurando o rosto de Ken ali para que não pensasse em fugir. E, apesar de tudo, Ken ainda o olhava coberto de desejo…

Crawford se afastou, segurando Ken pelo cabelo e mantendo-o ajoelhado, enquanto terminava de se masturbar.

– Abra a boca – ordenou, o que Ken cumpriu com prontidão, ainda que seus olhos estivessem meio enevoados. Só foi necessário ele lamber os lábios _daquele jeito_ antes de obedecer que o orgasmo o atingiu, fazendo seu gozo escorrer pela boca do garoto, gotejando nas coxas morenas. Crawford ainda precisou recuperar o fôlego, olhando o rapaz que não se mexia para sair dali antes que fosse mandado, a visão tão incrivelmente sensual à sua frente, e descobriu que poderia se acostumar a isso.

Recolheu o lençol em que Ken estivera envolto antes, entregando ao jovem para que ele se limpasse. Bem, ele não sabia.

– O que acontece agora? – Perguntou. Esperava que Crawford soubesse.

– Agora eu me livrarei desse terno e você vai tomar um banho.

– Ok. – Anuiu timidamente. Era mais fácil quando alguém entendia o que estava acontecendo e sabia o que fazer. Se dependesse dele, se esconderia embaixo do lençol e ficaria ali para sempre. – Mas e depois? Você vai me matar ou algo do tipo?

Ele estava surpreendentemente calmo para alguém que oferecia a idéia, quase como se tivesse entrado em paz com ela.

– Depois, – Crawford reforçou, pois ainda era um vidente e sabia de algumas coisas. – Você vai voltar para Weiss. Existem coisas que estão por vir, e você precisa estar lá.

Ken achou a mensagem muito críptica e, em geral, não entendeu, mas Crawford o estava deixando ir. Claro que ele havia entendido o que o homem havia dito antes como… provocação. Ele não podia ficar ali. Mas Ken também não via como voltar para Weiss em sua nova condição.

– Mas você… Você vai matar o Hirotaka, não vai? Eu faria isso. – adicionou, como que para desculpá-lo. – E se ele morrer… Bem, mesmo que ele não morra, duvido que eu vá voltar ao normal.

Agora que Crawford afirmava que ele devia ir, Ken não conseguia deixar de ficar frustrado. Juntou as mãos no colo, agarrando-se ao lençol. Pelo menos, ali, podia se sentir a vontade. Crawford havia o forçado a beber sangue antes, e não o julgara por isso. Ele não se importava…

– Sim, não posso deixar com que alguém que diz querer me trair saia vivo. Mas, – disse antes que Ken pudesse interromper. – acredito que posso oferecer uma solução.

– Como? – O olhar de Ken se iluminou.

– Schwarz foi… Vacinada contra este vírus, por assim dizer.

– Por que não disse isso antes? – Ken se calou, ao notar que o motivo era óbvio. Mas Crawford não se limitou a ignorar a pergunta.

– Eu disse. Na noite em que o capturei para o ministro.

– Eu… não estava prestando atenção. – Logicamente. – Mas, você acha que isso pode me ajudar?

A palavra era um tanto forte para Crawford, que não gostava de oferecer apoio sem motivos.

– Talvez, se você beber do meu sangue, o efeito possa ser combatido.

Crawford se recusava a oferecer uma certeza. Havia visto Ken em suas previsões. No futuro, ele estava com Weiss, o que garantia o sucesso – afinal, se Ken fosse igual às bestas que Weiss perseguia, não viveria para ficar ao seu lado. Ken não sabia de seus poderes, e ele não desejava oferecer nenhuma idéia. Não conseguira nenhuma informação do jovem, além talvez de alguns pontos mais sensíveis de seu corpo… Mas, também, não comprometeria a integridade de Schwarz.

– É uma possibilidade, não é? – Ele parecia animado. – E você vai… Vai deixar por isso mesmo?

– Não teste meu humor. Posso fazê-lo ocupar sua boca novamente.

Ken abaixou a cabeça, mas achava que havia visto um elogio em algum lugar da frase. Sua atenção voltou para Crawford quando ele colocou o paletó de lado e afrouxou os botões do punho da camisa, enrolando a manga um pouco. Ofereceu o pulso para Ken, que piscou, não entendendo o que Crawford esperava dele.

– Venha tirar o meu sangue… Não é isso que vampiros fazem?


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Eles estavam em lados opostos quando tornaram a se encontrar.

Ken passara noites em sua cama, pensando em como seria. Ele estava determinado a lutar contra Crawford – ou talvez não tão determinado assim a lutar, mas só vê-lo de perto mais uma vez. Afinal, tanto fazia se com socos ou beijos, toques eram toques da mesma forma, e a intensidade de uma batalha só podia ser comparável à intensidade da paixão. Schwarz e Weiss, eles estavam no mesmo pé, e Ken duvidava que pudessem realmente se machucar. Qualquer outra dor era bem vinda; não se importava em ser marcado.

Havia Aya, era claro, e por mais que Ken houvesse se adiantado, colocando-se entre Crawford e ele, Farfarello apareceu e suas intenções se destilaram enquanto tentava se defender da fúria ensandecida do homem. Vez ou outra, conseguia desviar os olhos para Crawford, que nunca o olhava de volta. Era difícil compreender a diferença, o porquê dele ter os olhos preocupados sobre o inimigo em vez de no aliado, e os outros também conseguiam sentir sua indecisão.

Weiss ainda estava descoordenada, tentando compreender a ausência de Ken – que nunca havia desaparecido de forma desavisada antes – e sua volta, que contava com ainda menos explicação. O importante é que ele aparecera mais corado e capaz de cumprir com as ordens precisas da Kritiker. Enquanto pudesse lutar, eles não se importavam… Mas Weiss sim. A confiança entre Weiss não podia ser mais do que remendada, e isso se refletia na luta.

Apesar de toda a dificuldade que tinham, Schwarz estava pior. Ken não soube precisar exatamente o momento em que a balança virou, mas bastou olhar para o lado, após afastar Farfarello, para ver que os outros estavam em dificuldade. Ken não era bom estrategista, mas mesmo ele conseguia ver que Schwarz passara a se movimentar em direção à saída como se esperasse um momento de distração para escapar, enquanto Weiss tentava impedir a qualquer custo.

Subitamente, se sentiu tomado pela percepção de que tinha uma dívida com Crawford que ainda não pagara. Sua distração lhe custou um corte no abdômen; e ele gritou "Abssynian!" a plenos pulmões, voltando todas as atenções para si.

Os olhos de Crawford se encontraram com os seus e Ken acenou timidamente com a cabeça. P_ara de me olhar e vai embora, idiota._

Aya demorou segundos considerando ir em ajuda de Ken, tempo o suficiente para livrar Crawford de seu foco. Sem a pressão dos ataques de Abssynian e com a permissão tácita de Ken, foi fácil unir Schwarz – união essa que Weiss já nem mais tinha – para organizar uma saída bem executada. Aya não tentou correr atrás deles. Olhou para Ken, sem falar nada, e guardou sua espada.

Ken já não ligava. Ficou olhando para Schwarz até Crawford desaparecer na escuridão da noite, e pensou que agora poderia ser pra sempre.

_Dívida paga. _

**FIM**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Tchadans! Mais uma fic grandinha completa. Que milagre. O final ficou meio (meio, aham) corrido, mas se eu não corresse, eu não terminava não. Desculpe pelo terrível relacionamento entre o Ken e o Crawford, eu acho eles perfeitos, são uma das minhas OTPs - mas como diabos eu explico o porquê deles serem lindos juntos em formato de fanfic? Eu sou shipper deles loucamente e, bem, o resumo da ópera envolve duas lojas em um shopping center. Comofas? (Resposta: Não faz, eles são lindos só na minha imaginação porque eles só se veem durante cinco segundos no anime, DAMN) Acabou rolando mais química entre o OC bizarro e o Ken mesmo… Mas é porque eu gosto de ver o Ken sendo molestado indevidamente sem poder se defender. Onomnom.<br>Perdoem-me por qualquer OOC bizarro e tal.


End file.
